Peter's Hope
by oranfly
Summary: Jacksonville Spoilers. What lengths is Olivia willing to go to make Peter not glimmer?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright peeps! This is going to be my new pet series that takes place after Jacksonville and I hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to tell me so in a review :D Cos who hates reviews?!_

Olivia felt the rush of adrenaline flood through her veins as she ducked and dodged the punches being thrown at her. She turned her mind over to instinct and let it control her actions and reactions as she pivoted around her attacker in a swirl of blonde hair and speed to land an elbow shot on the back of her opponent. He stumbled and chuckled as he whirled around in a blind shot to catch her off guard, but Olivia only dropped her shoulders back arching her body below the wild shot and snapped her body back up once it was clear.

She vaguely heard the door to the gym open and close, but she was too far gone in her focus of defeating her opponent to care. She moved like a cat as she twisted her body, picking and choosing her right moments to strike out to catch him off guard. She'd spent the last month immersing herself into combat practice in an effort to block out everything that had happened on the New York/Jacksonville case. Broyles had given her two months off to prepare for her FBI retest and to get away from all the bizarre cases always presented to them in the Fringe division. It was standard for all agents to take mandatory time off when working on cases involving murder and Broyles was overdue to give her this time off. So Olivia had started visiting the firing range to practice her already perfect shot, started hitting the gym every day and attending both private karate and boxing classes so that she wouldn't have to think of how she had run out on Peter that night that had changed everything.

Her opponent's fist made contact with the side of her head, jarring her back to the now. She needed to focus on winning this fight; not Peter and what might have been. For a minute she was back into the fight, about to win, when she heard her name being half shouted.

"Agent Dunham!"

Her guard dropped just for a second at hearing his voice echoing through her head and her opponent took that opportunity to get a face shot in. Blood splattered as she stumbled back into the ropes and she put her hands up in defeat to end the match. She had blood in her eyes now and couldn't see a thing.

"I'll beat you tomorrow, Hanigan." She said dully.

"I'm sure you will." And he left for the locker room, leaving just her and Peter in the warehouse turned fighting gym. Olivia was all too aware that she stood before Peter in only a sports bra, tiny shorts, the boxing helmet, and gloves. Removing a glove she pushed the helmet off with her newly free hand and wiped the sweat off her brow with her arm.

She walked over to him looking defeated. "Could you hand me that towel?" She was trying to squint past the blood in her eyes but it wasn't working very well. At least she couldn't see him 'glimmering'. He dropped a towel into her waiting hand and she wiped away at the blood on her face and hissed when it made contact with the wound on her lip. Her bottom lip was already beginning to swell and was still bleeding profusely. "Dammit." She ducked below the top rope and stepped above the one below it and hopped out of the ring. She stalked over to the corner where there was a med kit and ice machine with bags and more towels.

"Here, let me." Peter moved her gently to the side as he began to fill a bag with ice and wrapped it in a towel for her.

She wanted to argue that she didn't need him to help her, but she knew that was a petty excuse to snap at him. Her eyes were sad and defeated when she looked up at him and accepted the ice bag.

"Thanks," she said, replacing the bloody towel she had for the ice pack.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were a masochist." He smiled at his own joke and she grinned back half heartedly. He steered her towards a bench against the wall and they sat down. "So are you going to tell me why you haven't returned or answered any of my phone calls for the last month?"

She couldn't look at him. When she did she just wanted to spill everything out to him and beg him to stay.

"I know what Walter has done to you in the past and present is absolutely unforgivable, but I'd hoped you wouldn't forecast his sins onto me." He said looking across the gym at nothing in particular.

"It's not that, I swear." Olivia bit her lip to herself from continuing on and winced in pain when she made her lip even worse in doing so.

"You did that lip biting thing you do, didn't you." Peter stated and sighed. "So, tell me what it is so I can fix it. Olivia, you've become my best friend, and I don't want to lose that. I think I might go crazy if I didn't have you in my life."

She didn't look at him and just shook her head 'no'.

"You won't even look at me." He said with a hint of anger and hurt in his voice. "Was it – I mean, that moment in the tower?" His voice was hushed, as if saying that out loud had cost him a lot.

She shook her head 'no' and felt tears welling up in her eyes and she fought to keep them at bay. Maybe she should've made more of an effort to sleep at night because it was beginning to affect her emotional state. He gently put his hand on her face and turned it so she had no choice but to look at him and her eyes grew wide in fear for a moment as she saw his form wavering in that gold light and she slammed her eyes shut and squeezed them so hard that some of her tears that she was holding back leaked out of the corners. Peter felt like he had been slapped. How had they been reduced to this? He moved his hand away and started to stand to escape. Maybe it hadn't been very smart to go hunting for her.

"Dunham!" A voice broke their silence. Olivia whipped her head around, glad to not be looking at Peter's pain filled expression and saw her boxing partner. "Broyles is on the landline for you." So much for that extra month off. Her boxing partner disappeared around the corner back into the locker room and the phone just outside of the doorway began to blink letting her know the call had been transferred.

"Peter, you might want to stick around. I have a feeling you'll be needed." She reached out and squeezed his hand, trying her hardest to look him in the eyes. His face still had that pained expression on it and she didn't have time to make it disappear. She snatched up her zip up hoodie and hastily pulled it on to cover up at least some of her bare skin and moved to the phone. "Dunham."

Peter watched as she slipped into agent-mode with ease. He had always thought he could read her so well, but it was times like this that reminded him that she could fool him in a heartbeat. This was what she was trained to do after all. She hung up the phone and came back to where he stood.

"It sounds like we have a case." Her face was neutral, not revealing anything. "Do you think you could drop me off at my place on your way to pick up Walter? I ran here and I'm not sure I could run back as quickly."

"Olivia! That's like ten miles." He stared at her. "I hope what you're running from is worth it. From one runner to another, it must be pretty big."

Olivia's eyes were larger than normal as she fought her immediate reaction to deny it – confess, anything at all so that he wouldn't believe that, but she couldn't lie to him right now and so she raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes on the ride?"

Peter's shoulders slumped and he nodded. He dug the keys out of his pocket and led the way outside and to the car.

As far as crime scenes go, this one definitely made Olivia's stomach turn in a very non-pleasant way. An SWAT team of twelve members had rushed into a house on a supposed drug bust, but now every one of them lay dead in the house. All of them were burned in various degrees. Some lay blistered and almost unrecognizable and others looked crispy. Olivia closed her eyes briefly, but she still saw their faces. When she opened them again Peter was staring at her like he was trying to past her eyes and into her soul. She couldn't even sum up a smile to reassure him, so she turned back to Walter who was spouting off dialog to himself about what had happened.

She turned to one of the other officers that was on the scene. "Can we get all these bodies bagged and sent to the Harvard lab?"

The agent nodded and began to instruct others on what to do. Meanwhile Olivia stepped outside to get some fresh air. Staring up at the sky she began to let her mind wonder to her newest partner. She needed to pass on an olive branch as soon as possible if they were going to get this case solved, but how? Part of her was convinced it would be easier to make out with him than tell him what was really wrong. Despite herself she smiled at this thought.

"Something funny about twelve people being murdered at once?" Peter came up beside her scowling.

Deciding that the truth would throw him off more than anything else she kept staring at the sky as she quipped back, "no, just thinking about how nice it would be to just make out with you instead of dealing with this tension." She turned just in time to see his jaw drop as he stared at her. Olivia chuckled at him. "You asked." She smiled at him. "So does Walter have any ideas yet?"

Peter shook his head at the change of pace. "He's saving judgment for when he's back at the lab."

Olivia nodded. "I'm going back to the bureau to grab some files, but I'll be by the lab later." She didn't wait for his response, just walked over to her SUV and climbed in.

It was after eight in the evening before Olivia got a chance to visit the lab. When she stepped in the familiar scents of antibacterial cleaning goo, cold stainless steel, and rotting flesh wafted over her. She looked around and saw only Walter hovering over a microscope, jotting notes down.

"Hey Walter, where are Peter and Astrid?" She asked.

He jerked up, just noticing her and got to his feet. "Agent Dunham! So nice to see you!" He beamed with happiness and Olivia had to fight in the impulse to scowl. It was hard to tell when he was being genuine, especially after she discovered a few of the secrets he'd been keeping. "Oh – they left to pick up some dinner. I've been craving an Italian beef all week now. Like they make in Chicago!"

Olivia nodded and stepped more into the lab.

"Walter, I need you to make the glimmering stop." She said trying to keep her voice even. "I can't even look at Peter without getting vertigo and just seeing him –" Her voice broke a bit and she cleared her throat. "I – I just can't do it. Either you tell him as soon as he gets back or fix it so he doesn't glimmer."

Walter visibly swallowed and stared at her. His mind already racing with the options she was giving him. "How desperate are you for him not to glimmer?"

Olivia only had to remember the look of hurt spread across his face when she couldn't look at him to know her answer. "I'd do anything." She whispered and bit her lip to fight back a sob. She needed her Peter back.

Walter nodded as if to himself. "I've got a theory, but it will require a series of injections. Just one a week for a couple months and the glimmering should disappear.

Olivia nodded her head vigorously, fighting back the tears. "Okay, when do we start? Now?"

Walter's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, I need to make up the appropriate mix for this situation. Give me three days and we'll start."

"Okay." She paused and stared at this man who had brought her so much pain in her life, but also small glimpses of happiness. "Thank you, Walter."

He looked so grave that she almost asked what it was he was worried about, but then he was off and working again. Olivia retreated to her office to settle in for a night of reviewing statements and pictured evidence. Only fifteen minutes had passed before she heard Astrid and Peter entering the lab, food bags crinkling as they set up a makeshift table for dinner. She heard his footsteps approaching her office and she braced herself. He knocked softly on her door before pushing it open and peaking his head in.

"I come baring food gifts, because knowing you; you haven't paused once for more than a cup of coffee today." He smirked.

Olivia wanted to object but his grin was contagious. "Maybe." She blushed and smiled.

Grinning even more, Peter stepped into the office and set down an Italian beef and a much coveted frosty from Wendy's. With cat like speed Olivia dove for the frosty but was thwarted when her hand was thwacked with the back of a spoon.

"Hot food first! Then you can have the frosty." Peter lectured mockingly.

"Aw come on – "

"Am I going to have to take it into the other room with me until you're finished with the sandwich?" Peter raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine," Olivia groaned and started to unwrap her sandwich. She smiled when she noticed he had gotten mozzarella cheese on it, just how she liked. "Thanks Peter."

"Who else is going to watch out for you?" He smiled cheekily.

"Apparently not me, now out! I need to focus on these files." She playfully waved him out and took a giant bite of her sandwich.

"Whatever you say, boss-lady." He left chuckling and shut the door behind him. Once he was out of the room she got up to turn the radio on and let the soft jazz float through the room as she lost herself to the case and putting the pieces together.

It was two in the morning when Peter finally got Walter to call it a night. He hadn't seen Olivia leave, but just to be sure he peaked into her office to see a much disheveled Olivia. Her hair was mussed from her fingers tweaking and running through it and her glasses were resting a little low on her nose while she worried her lip with her teeth. The jazz music that was still playing obviously hadn't kept her at peace. A rush of warmth filled Peter as he stared at her. This was probably how he would always remember her because in this moment she was just her; no front or shields. He cleared his throat to let her know he was there.

Olivia jumped in her seat and nearly knocked her coffee over when she locked eyes with him and blushed.

"Sorry," Peter said. "I just wanted to let you know you're the last one here. Walter and I are heading out now."

Olivia kept glancing down and away from him and she nodded. "I'll probably be heading out soon too. What time is it?"

"2am."

She grimaced. "I think I'll be going now actually."

"Good. I can even walk you to your car." He smiled cheerfully at her and Olivia had to force her smile because the glimmer was blaringly bright at that point.

Peter of course saw through it, but didn't want her to see so he left her alone to pack up her things while he helped Walter find his coat. They're only waiting at the door for a few minutes before a pulled together Olivia exits her office and joins them. She still won't raise her eyes to his and he wants to scream at her, but now isn't the time with his father right there.

Together they walk out to their cars that are parked side by side and they all wave goodnight, but never looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

*2 weeks and 2 days later*

Olivia cringed as the needle bit into her exposed side and she fought the impulse to jerk away from the crazy scientist causing her this pain.

The lab door flew open as Peter entered the lab already asking his father a question before he realizes the position he has found them in; Olivia lifting the side of her shirt up and a very large needle in his father's hand as he tries to hide it behind the agent with no luck.

"What is going on?" Peter asked. "Please say you're not undergoing another one of his crazy experiments, Olivia. I thought you were smarter than that."

Her mouth opens and closes with no sound. She looks so guilty.

"You did! I – I can't believe it, Olivia. You of all people know – "

"I just wanted it to stop!" She shouts, her face screwing up in the effort to keep the tears at bay.

"Ol – " He starts, shocked by her emotional response.

"NO! You don't know! You don't understand! What I'm going through; it's – " She runs her fingers through her hair and sobs.

He approaches her, intending to hold her and help take this new pain away but she's got her arms out keeping him at a distance.

"No, Peter. Please – just leave me alone." She grabs her jacket and heads out the door without looking back. When she's out the door Peter whirls to his father who is trying not to look sheepish.

"What have you been giving her?" He growls at him.

"I – It's not for me to say, son. This is Agent Dunham's business." Walter says, trying to stand his ground.

"Nice try, now tell me." He glares and steps even closer.

"O-okay, Agent Dunham asked if I could counteract the cortexiphan. She wants it gone." Walter stuttered, cowering before his son.

Peter thinks this over and decides that he's telling the truth as far as he can tell. It would certainly explain why she had been on edge for the last couple weeks.

A reaction to the cortexiphan.

Peter ran his fingers through his hair roughly and sighed. And he thought he could read her well.

*2 days later*

Olivia runs her fingers, then hand, followed by her arm through the water, pulling her weight ahead with her upper body. Her legs kicked in a steady motion, keeping pace with her arms as she glided through the water. Reaching the end of the lane she curled her upper body down and flipped her legs over her head and kicked off from the wall. Swimming laps had always cleared her head like nothing else could. The silence the water provided her was priceless; just the steady splash of her legs kicking at the water and her hands breaking the surface to continue the pattern.

She was nearing the end of the lane again and just as she was about to flip she glanced up and saw the wavering view of two long legs in black slacks. She swam to the end and clasped the edge of the pool. Removing her goggles she stared up into the hard face of her boss; Broyles.

"Your phone was off." He said flatly.

Olivia wanted to tell him it was for a reason and that he should take a hint but she didn't. "Well, you found me." She kept her face as neutral as she could as she continued to stare at him.

"There's been another incident. Your crew is already there waiting for you and the GPS is already programmed in your SUV to take you there."

Fighting the urge to sigh Olivia hoisted herself up and out of the pool and grabbed her towel.

"And Dunham?" She stopped wiping her face to stare at him again. "If you ever turn your phone off again and you're not dying, there will be consequences."

"Yes, sir." Olivia said letting her shoulders sag. She only had time to quickly dry off and she threw on the jeans and black form fitting t-shirt she came with. Her body had begun to feel warmer than normal, which Walter had said was a normal and expected side effect, so she could hardly get herself to wear the suit jackets and button up shirts. They were just too hot. If she could've gotten away with it she would've gone to work in shorts and tank tops, regardless if it were winter or not.

She stepped out into the frigid December air with no jacket on and her hair still wet from the towel drying she had given it and felt refreshed. Not even remotely cold. It was the perfect temperature at the moment since her body seemed to be cooking itself.

When Olivia pulled up to the crime scene she saw Walter and Peter immediately. Walter was already squatting down, using a q-tip to collect a sample from the victim's blisters. Peter was standing behind his father looking over his shoulder with his arms crossed in that trying-to-keep-warm pose and still glimmering although it seemed a little dim at the moment. She climbed out of her vehicle and waded through the crowd to their sides.

"So, what've we got? Same as last time?" Peter jumped at hearing her voice and turned to face her.

"Sweet Jesus! Olivia, aren't you freezing?" His breath visible in the air mocking her overheated state. He starts to take his jacket off to put it on her shoulders but she stops him.

"Peter, I'm fine. Actually just a bit warm." She smiled at him and tried to leave it at that by turning her focus onto Walter, but Peter wasn't going to let it go. He pulled his hand out of a knit mitten he was wearing and brushed the back of his hand to her forehead and pulled back immediately.

"Olivia, you're burning up. You've obviously come down with something." He was giving her those worried eyes again.

"Son, relax. It's just a minor side affect. It means it's working." Walter didn't even glance up at them from his subject of fascination.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and smirked at Peter. Knowing that it was going to work was making her stomach bubble with excitement and it was hard to stay professional and in the moment. Peter shook his head and returned his attention to body before his father.

While they were packing up the vehicles, Peter decided to break the silence. "Is it morbid and cold if I say I'm glad there are only three bodies this time because it's less we have to cart into the lab?" He squinted in the sun toward Olivia.

She chuckled in response and shook her head 'no'. "As long as none of us are going crazy yet."

"Well, I didn't say anything about crazy…" Peter laughed, shutting the back hatch on her SUV that now held their field kits.

Olivia wasn't sure why or what was happening to her, but watching Peter laugh like that, with his whole body made her body shiver and not because of the cold. Peter noticed of course and stepped closer to her so they were only a foot apart.

"Is the cold finally catching up with you?" He asked, lowering his voice. Olivia's eyes fluttered shut when she heard his voice and she felt lower things twinge in pleasure and her knees nearly buckled. "Olivia!" He caught her around the waist as she fell forward into him.

She groaned, "Peter…" Her body had suddenly become very sensitive in the places where their bodies met. Reaching with one arm, Peter swept it under her knees and carried her to the passenger door which was already open. He carefully set her down on the seat and when she was balanced against the seat he took her face in his palms.

"You're still burning up. You're sure this is normal?" Peter asked, trying to get her eyes to open and focus.

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off his lips. She just watched them move with a very single minded mission; she needed to touch them. They looked so soft and warm. Before she could sum up a valid reason not to she reached out with her left arm that wasn't pinned beneath her body and touched his still moving lips with her fingers. His eyes widened in shock and he just stared at her. Her eyes were almost completely dilated and slightly hooded and if this look hadn't been on her, he would've called it lust. Her fingers that were on his lips trailed back to his cheek, then hair, and then the back of his head and pulled him closer until their lips were just a breath apart. He had a moment to wonder if this was right before her lips were brushing against his and he was among the stars. Her lips were hesitant and soft at first. Just gently exploring his lips, but when he settled one hand on her waist and used the other to brace himself against the car, she pulled him closer and opened her mouth to his, deepening the kiss. He groaned into her mouth and flexed his hand around her waist, but then he remembered where they were; a crime scene. The last place on earth they should be doing this. He pulled away quickly, before he could change his mind and watched as she reached out for him so they could continue.

"Olivia," he whispered. "We're at a crime scene. We shouldn't be doing this here." He watched as what he said went in one ear and out the other and she reached for him again and when he backed up, she stuck her lower lip out in a pout. He's not sure he's ever seen her pout, but it was lethal. He could already feel his will crumbling, but then Walter interrupts.

"Alright Peter, are we ready to go? I want to get back to the lab. I think I've got an idea I want to try." He looks at him expectantly, clearly clueless to the tension radiating off Olivia and himself.

"In a minute, Walter." He responds, tearing his eyes away from Olivia to look at his father. "Actually, why don't you have Astrid drive you back. I'm going to tag along with Olivia."

Walter nods and wonders over a few cars where Astrid is collecting her notes she had taken and putting them in her bag. Peter turns his attention back to Olivia who is still pouting and staring at him.

"Olivia, I think something is wrong with you." He looks into her eyes, searching for an answer.

"What's wrong with wanting you?" She says, voice low and oh so sexy.

"In my opinion; nothing. But the Olivia Dunham I know wouldn't be doing this, not here or well anywhere." He said thinking out loud.

This seems to shake her out of the moment and she's staring at him and thinking.

"I – I'm sorry, Peter. I took advantage and I shouldn't have." She was stuttering and trying to collect herself; smothering down the lust that had been clear as day before.

"Shhhh," he puts a finger on her lips. "Trust me, I don't mind the kissing. But something weird happened and I'm not so sure that was you making out with me or Walter's counter-cortexiphan."

She grinned lazily. "If it was it only amplified what I already wanted to do. But all the same I'm sorry I forced myself onto you." She looked at him sheepishly. "Would you mind driving? I don't want to accidently jump your bones while at the wheel."

They both blushed as she tucked her legs into the car and buckled up and he closed the door for her. Peter was sure it was going to be a long day, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

A/N: I had to update this before I hop countries this weekend with no lap top or time to write so this is going to be it for another week. Sorry! Also, thanks to the few of you who reviewed; PessiRom, Nello, wjobsessed, and Skate! You four made me get my writing mojo for this fic back. And also a big thanks to AmericanChick who puts up with my questions and constant chattering for all things Fringe.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia tried to keep herself locked up in the lab office as much as she could while the others worked. On one particular excursion outside her office she heard Walter discussing a theory about their latest baddie.

"Are you saying we're looking for someone extremely pale who starts fires?" Peter asked, only slightly skeptical.

"Well, yes, and no…" Walter thought out loud. "I can't tell if whoever is causing these fires is starting them on accident or not, but they seem to have better control then the pyrokinetics we've dealt with thus far."

"Well, at least we know they can't get a sunburn," Peter quipped sarcastically.

Olivia remained deep in thought on the new information she had soaked up. "Is there anything we can use to find this guy, Walter?"

"Well his body would have excessive amounts of vitamin D and then there's the pale skin…" Walter screwed his face up in effort to think of something trackable but shook his head. "I'm sorry Agent Dunham, I'll need a little longer to review everything. There's got to be something I'm missing!" He turned in a whirl of lab coat and returned to dissecting their latest victim.

Peter grimaced across the lab at her and she returned the look then smiled.

"How about I give you a ride home?" Peter offered. "I think your day has been pretty long as it is."

Olivia nodded, "sleep would be nice. I'll just turn the office light off."

When she came back he noticed she still didn't have a coat and her cheeks were a light pink flush. "Are you still feeling warm?" He asked feeling her forehead again, only to find it burning still.

She nodded and continued their route out of the lab and to the parking lot. When they got outside, Olivia took a deep breath of frigid air and sighed.

"So why didn't you tell me about the counter-cortexiphan trials?" Peter said, not looking at her, but still walking to the SUV.

She sighed again and seemed to square her shoulders in preparation for his reaction. "I didn't want you to worry."

Peter paused for a minute, but then caught up with her because she hadn't stopped. "You were worried about me worrying." He said trying to be sure of what she was saying.

She nodded and didn't continue. He stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her towards him.

"I'll admit that I'm very worried about Walter pumping miscellaneous drugs into your system to fight off another he had put in you before, but I think not knowing what was going on might've been worse. I've watched you shut down everything and just be business and I've seen you flirt with me all within a few days. I have to admit I was confused and very worried before then."

"I'm sorry Peter." She sighed and rested her forehead on his chest. Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and just held her.

"Can we just be honest with each other from now on?" He whispered into her hair. She flinched and pulled away from him and out of arms reach. Her breathing was heavy and harsh on the silence around them. She fixedly stared at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "What's wrong? 'Livia??" His voice was raising in concern. When her eyes lifted they were the darkest green Peter had ever seen.

She slowly walked up to him and pressed her body to his and rubbed her face along his neck, breathing in his scent. Peter shivered beneath her attention and fisted his hands at his sides so he wouldn't just grab for her.

"Olivia…" He said cautiously. He felt her lips gently press against his neck and his eyes shut and leaned into her. Her tongue darted out and tasted his skin and he growled deep in his throat. Grabbing her at the back of her thigh with one hand and cradling the small of her back with the other, he moved her the last few steps so that her back was pressed against her SUV and her body was flush against his. Olivia gasped when she felt the proof of his arousal pressed against her stomach and squirmed into his body so that she could feel more of him. His lips closed the remaining distance between them and he kissed her like he was trying to devour all of her being. She pulled on his coat lapels trying to pull herself up him so she could kiss more of him, but it wasn't working as well as she thought it would.

"Mmmm, Peter," she sighed as his lips made a wet path down her jaw and onto her neck. When his teeth grazed her skin a whimper escaped her mouth and her hips jolted into his. She brought her fingers under than up his shirt so she could feel his bare skin and she was rewarded with a groan and his hips grinding into hers. "I need more." She murmured to the sky. "Please!" She gasped as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and collar bone.

"Shouldn't we be inside or somewhere more private," he mumbled between kisses.

"I don't care right now. We can do private and in a bed next time." She whispered.

He jerked away too suddenly for Olivia's taste and she glared at him.

"There'll be a next time, then?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"You don't think I'm the kind of girl who sleeps with a guy once and calls it quits, do you?" She countered testily.

"No! No, I just - it's hard to believe I'm even in this situation in the first place, so if you could just bear with my shock." He smiled that charm smile and Olivia couldn't stay angry. "Now that you're thinking straight again, are you sure you don't want to take this to one of our places?"

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him playfully and Peter quickly covered it with a kiss and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue darted out to stroke and play with her own. She pulled away and closed her eyes. "If you do stuff like that I won't be able to think." She paused. "Yes, let's go to your place. I've got Rachel and Ella at mine right now."

The sprung apart and clambered into the car as quickly as they could; Peter in the driving seat and Olivia in the passenger. They set off, Peter pushing the speed limit the entire way. They were almost a block away when Olivia began to slowly stroke the top of his thigh closest to her. When she got particularly close to Peter's still stiff member, Peter nearly swerved into oncoming traffic.

"Olivia!" He half shouted in shock and surprise.

She in turn giggled in her seat and patted his leg. "Sorry."

He glanced between the road and her smiling face. "No you're not!"

She laughed even harder at him. "Maybe not…" She smiled wickedly at him. When they got to the Bishop residence they both jumped out of the car, slamming the doors as they ran towards the front door. While Peter fumbled with the keys Olivia ran her hands around his waist and felt up his stomach and then up to his chest. She rested the side of her head on his back and felt his heart beat picking up speed. She brought her hands back down his front and stopped just short of his belt loops and rubbed the front of her against his back. She heard his key scrape against the lock as he struggled to get it in the hole and she brought her hand down to stroke his manhood through the fabric of his jeans. His hips bucked into her hand as he moaned and momentarily paused his efforts to unlock the door.

"Olivia," he groaned. "I think you're killing me."

She smirked from behind his back and reached around him to turn the handle and let them in. Once they both stumbled through the door they were a mess of hands tearing at clothing and lips on any exposed piece of flesh they could find on each other. Olivia roughly pinned him to the wall and rolled his shirt past his shoulders and off and began to kiss and lick her way around his chest. Her hands anxious to touch every inch of him, wandering and massaging, left him breathless as he tried to turn the tables on her. Then her back was pressed to the wall and she found herself grinding her hips wantonly into his as he ripped her shirt apart at the buttons and dropped it to the floor. Peter buried his face in her breasts, turning his head to lick and kiss each of them. Working as fast as he could he unclasped her bra, glad that she had worn something with a clasp. Olivia gasped when she felt her breasts exposed to the room and groaned his name when his lips enveloped one of her breasts.

"Peter!" They fumbled down the hall, occasionally tripping and falling into the wall or the other person, but they kept kissing and working at each others' clothes as they got closer to Peter's room. By the time they were both through his bedroom door they were both gloriously naked and gasping for air. Peter swept her up in a fireman's carry and tossed her onto the bed. Olivia squeaked as her arms and legs waved in the air trying to right herself instinctively. Before she could get out a childish laugh Peter was on her; kissing her lips and moving down her body. Her laugh quickly transformed into a loud breathy moan as she tangled her fingers into his hair. His lips continued south until he was kissing the insides of her thighs making her quiver under his attentions in anticipation. "P-please, Peter!"

Then his mouth had latched onto where she had wanted him and her hips left the bed as a wave of pleasure rode her. A strangled cry of pleasure escaped her lips and she writhed on the bed beneath his mouth that was kissing and licking the most sensitive places she had. But when his tongue flicked across that spot she came screaming his name while waves and waves of pleasure coursed through her whole body and she saw stars dancing at the edge of her vision. She felt the bed beside her dip as his weight settled next to her body, his erection pressed against the side of her hip. He was gently kissing her shoulder when the room stopped spinning around her and she turned her head so she could kiss him in return. His mouth tasted like her and though she might normally have cared she could still taste him and that was all that mattered. She flipped over so that he was beneath her and she rubbed herself into him, causing him to cry out and grip her hips until they almost hurt.

Olivia raised her hips until he was settled at her opening and then stared into his eyes as if asking for permission. Lust was severely clouding her mind, but she wanted to be sure he was okay with what was about to happen. He smiled and nodded and that was all she needed as she lowered herself onto him and they both groaned. Both fighting the impulse to quicken the movement, Peter waited still as he could manage as she finally was completely settled down onto his hips and she was as deep as she was getting in this position. Her hips flicked forward and Peter's breathing got heavy and Olivia grinned at him.

"If you're going to be cruel we can switch this around." He groaned as her hips jerked forward again.

"Didn't you know that I like having control?" She swiveled her hips and he called her name out loud.

"If I didn't, I think we would've been here a lot sooner," he said seriously.

Laughing, Olivia gave him what he wanted and began to rise up until the tip of him was almost out of her, then ground herself down swiftly and repeated until they were both panting and moaning. Anxious to set his own pace, Peter flipped her over onto her back and when he saw her mouth open in protest he lifted her legs up over his shoulders and drove into her with his own fast pace. Olivia's eyes almost rolled back into her head as she called out his name and came within moments of this new position.

Peter leaned forward closer to her. "Sometimes you need to give up control to truly experience something."

She wanted to throw a quip back, but he had been right. What he had just done felt amazing and she wanted to do it again and again. His pace increased and with one last call of her name he came pumping inside her causing her to writhe in pleasure under him and gasp. He lowered her legs but stayed inside her as he flipped them over so she had a leg thrown over his hips and he lay on his back.

"God Peter! That was…" She paused to search for the right word.

"Amazing? The best sex in the universe? Worth repeating a million times over?" He filled in for her. Olivia laughed as if she hadn't a care in the world. He was still glimmering, but in this moment, he was hers and she wasn't giving that up.

"Yeah, all of the above." She smiled over at him.

**A/N: I hope it was worth the wait **** Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and I've made out with the blarney stone for those who requested it ;-) I'm thinking of posting another chapter of this and What If? This weekend because you all deserve a good update for all those reviews – I mean, wow!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter woke feeling enveloped in warmth with silky soft hair spread across his chest. He lay still, recalling their wild and activity filled evening and nearly groaned out loud. His body was already feeling achy and thoroughly used up, but it wasn't an altogether uncomfortable feeling either. Olivia's head was resting on the spot between his shoulder and chest and she had her right leg entwined with his legs. Her right arm was spread across his torso and held him snug against her. Peter couldn't help but smile at how wonderful this felt, to just be in a bed with this woman. He watched her eyes flutter in her dream state and how her mouth was just slightly parted. Peter was sure he could spend every morning for the rest of his life like this and that particular thought made his heart almost leap out of his chest. Did he really just think that? Did he _love_ her? He knew he'd had strong feelings for her. The need to care for and protect her was overwhelming at times and he was always trying to make her laugh or smile. For the first time in months the urge to run was almost all consuming. But he forced himself not to move. He looked down at Olivia whose eyebrows knit closely together as she pulled herself closer to him. She murmured something he couldn't quite hear but she was whimpering in pain now and Peter couldn't stand to watch. He leaned down and gently placed several kisses on her brow and whispered her name.

She jolted awake and Peter held her close.

"You're safe, 'Livia." He murmured into her hair and she held him as if he would disappear in her arms if she didn't hold him tight enough. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed small circles on her bare back with the other hand. After a few minutes her body released the tension it had been holding and she looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Peter." She whispered, trying to hide the morning scratchiness.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. He felt his heart flip and he pulled back slowly. Her eyes looked a little dazed after the kiss, but when they refocused it was behind him.

"Oh no!" She jumped out his arms and bed and began dashing around the room for clothes but couldn't find any.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, clearly alarmed.

"The time! It's 11 already!" She tore the sheet from around his waist and wrapped it around her.

"So then it's about time we get back to bed?" He grinned and made his way toward her.

"No, Peter, 11 in the _morning_!"

He froze and turned to stare at the clock. "Shit!" He was running around the room in a flurry, throwing on some clothes from his dresser. Once he was decently covered he turned to her. "I'll go collect our clothes. I wouldn't want Walter to die of shock upon seeing that lovely body of yours." He winked and ducked the pillow she threw at his head. He'd only just made it out the door with it shut behind him when his father was standing just two feet in front of him.

"Peter!" Walter said excitedly. "Is this a ladies brazier?" In his hand dangled Olivia's bra and he knew Olivia could hear their interaction and almost laughed. He quickly snatched it away from his father and gave him a stern look. "Is it Agent Dunham's?" He asked almost bouncing on his heels. This time Peter did hear her groan in despair from the other room.

"That," he said pointedly, "is none of your business, Walter." He passed by his father and quickly gathered whatever clothing he could find and retreated back to the safety of his bedroom.

"Say hi to Olivia for me!" Walter almost yelled through the door, causing Peter to shake his head.

Olivia was sitting on the end of his bed, still wrapped in his bed sheet. He could see a lot more than she probably wanted at the moment and he debated on just taking her back into bed and repeating last night all day today. She noticed the change in his stature and gaze and glanced down to see him very ready.

"Peter…" Her voice was breathy with lust and she was up and taking the two long strides to close the distance between them. He dropped the clothes to the floor and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her like she was his air. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his pajama pants and then he was naked again. She suddenly didn't care that Walter was on the other side of the door; she just needed to feel Peter inside of her again. Gripping his butt she pulled him closer to the bed as they continued to kiss and rub their bodies together.

Though it was the hardest thing Peter had ever done, he pulled away and stopped their progress to the bed. "'Livia, we have a case that we need to see to. As much as I want to spend all day – hell, all week, in bed with you, we really need to get ready."

She shook her head and latched her mouth onto his and kissed with every ounce of passion that was built up in her body. He groaned and returned the kiss with equal fervor, but then pulled away a minute later.

"Let's at least multitask and use the shower." He offered.

Olivia nodded that it was a good compromise and they rushed into the shower, giggling and laughing.

They finally escaped the confines of the bedroom around noon, Olivia wearing one of Peter's MIT t-shirts and the jeans she had worn over. Apparently her button shirt was beyond the help they had at the moment, but Olivia wasn't going to complain. The shirt of his she was wearing smelt like him and she had to stop herself from lifting the collar up to her nose to smell it. Peter had done a recon on the small house and discovered a note from Walter saying that Astrid had picked him up and taken him to the lab and he would hopefully see him there later if he could bear to part with his new playmate. Sighing he told Olivia where Walter was and they headed out to the car. Olivia still felt warm so she forwent the proffered jacket that Peter almost forced her to wear and relished in the feeling of the freezing air touching her bare arms and neck. They drove over to her place and Olivia convinced Peter to wait out in the SUV while she traded clothes. When she got into her place Rachel and Ella were in the middle of a game of dragons and princess; a game Ella had invented where she was the princess and Olivia and Rachel were dragons let loose to drag her back to the tower. Smiling, Olivia snuck around the furniture to catch Ella by surprise and scooped the girl up into her arms and tickled her senseless.

"Aunt Liv!!!" She giggled and squirmed in her grasp before she finally let the girl down to scamper off to a new hiding place. Rachel was staring at Olivia with a knowing smirk and raised eyebrows.

"What?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"Nice shirt," she smiled that cocky knowing smile that said she knew what was going on. Olivia's first reaction was to deny it; there was nothing going on but then her mind flashed back to some of the things they had done and she found herself turning red instead. "I knew it!" Rachel squealed with glee. When Olivia didn't respond except to turn more red and attempted to side step her to get to her bedroom, Rachel stepped in front of her. "I don't think so Livvie. How long have you guys been going on now?"

Olivia frowned. Had it been that obvious how she felt about Peter before now? "Just yesterday, actually."

Rachel's jaw dropped and in her shock Olivia snuck past her and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Resigned to her sister knowing, Olivia went about getting ready as efficiently as possible, grabbing a white blouse, black jacket, and black slacks. She clipped the badge onto the front of her hip in her waistband and then tied her hair up into a pony tail. She was already feeling more like herself and she smiled. Ready to take on the world, or at least her sister, she left the safety of her bedroom and practically sprinted to the front door without actually running. She breezed by Rachel who had her mouth open and ready to ask Olivia the million questions she no doubt had, but Olivia interrupted her as she made haste to the door.

"Gotta case, talk to you later!" And she was out the door and running for the waiting vehicle. She climbed in and smiled at Peter. He returned the smile and they sped off.

The next few days were much like the last as Peter and Olivia worked cases during the day, but when they were done they would spend entire evenings taking turns between extreme amounts of sex and short naps. When the fifth day was upon them they both tiredly admitted that a night off would be nice.

"I did tell Rachel and Ella I would do something with them sometime this week." Olivia said as they were leaving the lab. Peter nodded.

"I'm sure Walter would probably appreciate it if I showed my face at the house a bit more." Peter was secretly excited to be getting an entire night of sleep, but he would miss Olivia. He felt foolish because up until four nights ago they had functioned just fine apart, but he felt an ache at the thought of being apart from her.

Olivia wanted a reason for them to be together that night, but she needed the time off from him to think things through and rest. It wasn't that she doubted them, but she's never fallen for anyone this quickly and thoroughly. A night with the girls was exactly what she needed. When they got outside Olivia shivered and she wrapped her arms around themselves. She could feel the cold again and her jacket was at home. Before she could even think of a solution she felt a jacket being draped over her shoulders and she looked up into the smiling eyes of Peter.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" She asked.

"Maybe, but I'm just glad to see your body temperature is coming back down to normal." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist as they continued to walk towards their respective vehicles. When they got to her car door, Peter spun her around slowly to face him so that she was between him and the car. Peter had already admitted to himself that he was head over heels in love with her, but he didn't think she was ready to hear it, so he poured it into a deep and slow kiss that stole her breath. She leaned into his body and drank in the taste of his lips. When they pulled apart for air Olivia's eyes were lightly shut, trying to remember this kiss until their next.

"I think if I'd have known you were this great of a kisser we might've hooked up a lot sooner." She murmured.

Peter chuckled, "is that so?"

She opened her eyes and stared into his. "Yes, I think so." She smiled up at him and Peter's heart flipped in his chest. It must've been written all over his face, but she either didn't see it or was blind.

"Well, give me a call if some unexpected free time pops up," he said slowly backing away from her.

She nodded and then leapt forward to hug him one last time; to breathe in his scent so that she could keep it for awhile longer. He chuckled and rubbed her back.

"I'm starting to get a bit cold now, so, I'll talk to you later." He released her and turned towards his car.

She watched him get into his car and drive off and she decided to do the same.

**A/N: Not nearly as smutty, but the plot moves on! Next chapter promises to have fluff and laughs **


	5. Chapter 5

"Aunt Liv! Aunt Liv!" Ella giggled, tugging gently at Olivia's hair as they watched the Little Mermaid. "You've got to stop moving so much, you're making my job more difficulter."

Olivia laughed at her attempt at larger words and tried her best to stay still as her niece braided random sections of her hair. Ever since Rachel had taught her how to braid there wasn't an item that could be braided that remained normal. There was a line of braided ponies and Barbies in Rachel and Ella's room and even some of the furniture tassels hadn't been missed. And now, Olivia's long hair was being lost to the cause. The door bell rang and when Olivia tried to move to get it, Ella squealed and tried to keep her in place.

"Olivia, can you get that, I'm just straining the noodles!" Rachel called from the kitchen.

"You heard your mom, I gotta get that." Ella regretfully let her aunt go and trained her eyes to the TV.

Olivia reached for the door and opened it to see a bashful looking Peter Bishop. But when his eyes darted up to her hair he began to laugh.

"The random braid look really works for you 'Livia." He said between fits of laughter.

She scowled playfully at him and crossed her arms. "And what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to spend some time with Walter."

He blushed and looked away for a moment then stepped forward and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Shocked, Olivia's eyes widened before she gave into the sensation of his lips on her and closed them again.

"Why are you kissing Peter, Aunt Liv?" Ella's innocent question interrupted their moment and they broke apart hastily, both of them blushing.

"Because she likes him a lot, sweetie," Rachel called from the kitchen entrance, a bowl of past in one hand. She was smirking and shaking her head at them. "Now why don't you help me stir in the sauce?" Rachel turned back into the kitchen with Ella skipping after her mom.

Olivia turned back to Peter to see him holding out a large green gerbera daisy for her. Olivia smiled and gently took it from his hand and stepped closer to him again and wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight.

"Thank you, Peter." She rested her head on his chest, relishing in the sound of his heart beat against her ear. "It's beautiful." He seemed to know her so well. She had always thought roses were a little overdone and this gerbera was truly unique.

"It's one of a kind, just like you." He smiled at the cheesy line and she laughed at it all the same. "It was actually kind of an experiment I was holding on the side at the lab. This shade has yet to be discovered."

Olivia blushed and smiled coyly at him. "So flower aside, was there a reason you're here?"

"Well of course!" He smiled brightly and leaned closer and held her face in his hand gently, tilting her head to the side a little and brought her closer. His lips were so tender on hers and he slowly traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she quickly allowed him entrance. She melted as they slowly devoured each other. After a few minutes Peter finally pulled away and she nearly whimpered in protest.

"That, was why I stopped by." He whispered. "Have a good night, 'Livia."

He left her shocked in her doorstep and got into his car and drove off before she even stepped back into her apartment. When she came back inside she made her way to the kitchen in search of something to put the flower in and settled on a masonry jar. Placing the flower in the middle of her kitchen island, she leaned back onto the counter and stared at it smiling.

Rachel entered the kitchen and smiled at her sister and then turned her attention to the flower.

"I didn't know they made gerbera daisies in that color," Rachel said, leaning forward to smell it.

"They don't," Olivia smiled dreamily.

Rachel's face lit up. "Oh he's so in love with you!"

It took Olivia a few seconds to soak in what she had said and then she was defending Peter before she could stop herself. "W-what?? Of course not! That's ridiculous, Rach."

"Mhmmm, and how many men stop by to deliver flowers themselves just to steal a kiss with no strings attached?" Rachel countered casually.

Olivia blushed and shook her head. "It's too soon, I mean we've been – well, together, I guess, for almost a week. I don't even know if I'd call him my boyfriend, it just doesn't fit him."

"Maybe, but you've known each other for a year and a half now; been through things I can't even imagine, together, and have you seen that," she dropped her voice to a whisper so Ella wouldn't hear, "_ass_??"

Olivia nearly choked on her laughter. "Yes, yes, I've seen that."

"And Olivia, I think if you were honest with yourself, you could admit that you love him too." She gave her sister a long and straight look.

Olivia sighed, "I don't know Rach, I mean I'll admit that I've never felt this way for anyone, but _love_? I just don't know."

Rachel walked over to Olivia and wrapped her arms around her in a sisterly hug that Olivia returned.

"Just promise me you won't shoot him," Rachel whispered.

Olivia barked out a laugh. "I'll try not to, but no promises."

"Hurry, hurry! It's my favorite part!!" Ella called from the living room. The sisters exchanged looks and headed into the living room happy and smiling.

*One Week later*

"So you're telling me that there are mini-quakes every time this guy uses his 'ability'?" Olivia asked, trying to keep a straight face and while keeping her mind open.

Walter nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! It would seem he is taking the heat from the earth, causing the plates beneath him to shift slightly and it would seem he is having minor flare ups, as there have been several mini-quakes in the last few days."

"Walter that's great!" Olivia smiled indulgently at him. "Does everyone else know?"

"Yes, Astrid and Peter went to pick up some supplies and they should be coming back soon." The words no sooner left his mouth than Peter and Astrid were coming through the lab doors, each carrying a box. Olivia's jaw dropped as she stared at him. He wasn't glimmering; not even a tiny bit. She glanced over at Walter and her eyes were welling with tears before she could stop them and she mouthed 'thank you'.

Astrid and Peter each set down their box and came over to where Olivia and Walter stood. Olivia was quickly batting her eyes hoping the tears wouldn't spill over, but it was no use. She tried to smile apologetically at them, but hurried off to her office and shut the door behind her. Her happiness was just bubbling over and she couldn't help but cry and laugh at the same time. She mentally ticked off the new perks: no more headaches from looking at him, no more reminder that he doesn't belong and might leave her, no more wincing when he appears in her peripheral, and no more rambled excuses about a migraine when he saw her looking pointedly away from him.

His steady knock came at the door. She was fooling herself if she thought he wouldn't follow. Trying to compose herself, Olivia pushed away from the door and opened it.

"Hey."

"What's wrong, Olivia?" Peter reached down and touched the side of her face and Olivia felt like falling apart again. He must've seen it in her face because he stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. "'Livia, what is it? You're starting to worry me sweetheart."

She could only shake her head as the tears spilled down her cheeks and she fought to not sob. He pulled her in close to his body and held her tightly as she cried her happiness and sadness onto his dark blue shirt.

"You're really starting to scare me, please tell me what's wrong so I can help fix it." Peter said into her hair.

"I-I'm not ready to tell you what is wrong," Olivia sobbed. "I don't want you to leave when you find out."

He pulled away from her roughly and held her face in both of hands and leaned down a bit so that their eyes were locked. "Olivia Dunham, there is nothing in this world that could take me away from your side."

"But what if it's not in this world?" She whispered, silent tears still trailing down her cheeks.

"Oh Olivia," he held her close again. "Nothing you tell me will change how I feel about you and I'm not going anywhere." But her crying only increased and he didn't know what to say to make her see that he was never going to leave her.

A/N: The updates are going to be coming a lot quicker since I wanted to finish this up before the spring premiere so I hope you're already to do some serious reading!! Thanks to those who took a minute to review and let me know how I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

*One month later*

"Dunham, there's been another mini-quake and Astrid has it located at 23 Clarendon St on the east side." Peter said into the phone. Walter, Astrid, and Peter were in the lab monitoring for the small quakes that told them were Yohan Jansen, their latest fringe bad guy, was and they'd finally gotten a hit.

"Alright, I'm on my way there now. Thanks Peter."

"Be safe, Dunham." He replied.

"Aren't I always?" She quipped back and she hung up.

"Alright, Walter stay here and watch for any changes that will tell us he's somewhere else." He turned to Astrid. "Do you mind staying and helping him?"

"Of course not, get out of here and tell us what happens." Astrid said, shooing him out.

Peter drove pell-mell through the city to get to the suburbian house being hit up by Jansen. When he arrived he saw a trail of agents decked out in bullet proof vests filing in and around the house. He barely caught the flash of a long blonde braid as it turned the corner and he had a fleeting curiosity if her niece had done it that morning. Ella was getting quite good at it. Peter made his way over to where Broyles stood next to the radio and he heard Olivia's voice come over the device, "living room, clear." He then heard other affirmations of other rooms being clear by other agents and Peter began to wonder if they'd gotten it right or if they had messed up or the guy had fled and he was almost relieved that Olivia might not be in there with this out of control killer when he heard a gunshot and then a shout. "AGENT DOWN!" It was a man's voice that he didn't recognize and his stomach knotted up in worry and he began a silent chant in his head, _Please not Olivia, please not Olivia…_

There were several more gunshots and a loud female scream and then a couple more shots before there was silence. "Target is dead, I repeat, target is dead. We have several agents down and in need of assistance."

There was a rush of medics that Peter hadn't seen rushing forward and Peter was running alongside with them. He searched madly for any trace of blonde hair and he almost missed it in the family room. She was covered in blood from head to toe and Peter thought he was going to die when he noticed she wasn't moving. He cleared the distance and fell to the floor beside her. He moved the strands of hair off her neck and felt for a pulse and found one; steady and strong. He sighed with relief and then moved a hand over her mouth and nose to feel for moving air and when he felt a soft tickling of air on his palm he cried in relief. She was alive and she wasn't dying. But where had all the blood come from? He searched her body for any sign of injury and found none. Now he was just bewildered. No head trauma that he could find. No bleeding wounds. When she still hadn't woken he scooped her up into his arms and cradled her into his body. Standing up, he made his way outside and found an ambulance with a medic in the back.

"Can you check her over? She won't wake up." Peter said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Sure," the man motioned for Peter to set Olivia down on the stretcher and began to look her over. After a few minutes he finally spoke. "If I didn't know better I'd say she had fainted."

"Olivia?? Faint?!" Peter asked incredulously. There was no way tough-as-nails Agent Dunham fainted. But she had been a little pale lately. When he had asked Walter about her counter-cortexiphan treatments he had said that they had stopped. Maybe it was withdrawal or something along those lines.

"I want her taken to the hospital and fully checked out. This isn't like her," Agent Broyles said from behind Peter. He hadn't even heard the agent approach. The medic nodded and walked up towards the driver's end and informed them of their charge and how they needed to go now.

"I want to go with her, sir." Peter said, not taking his eyes off her.

"I wouldn't expect differently." Agent Broyles said smiling.

Peter climbed up into the back of the ambulance and sat beside Olivia. The doors closed behind him and they sped off, Peter never taking his hand from hers.

When they arrived, Olivia was rushed off to a room that Peter wasn't allowed into. He watched as several doctors and nurses walked in and out carrying lab reports and blood samples. Peter took this waiting period as a good time to call his father and Astrid. They'd be worried.

"Astrid, the pyro-kinetic is dead." Pause. "I'm actually at the hospital, they had to bring Olivia in." Pause. "She seemed fine on the ambulance ride, she's just unconscious." Pause. "If Walter is really insisting that much then I don't suppose it would hurt for him to be here. We're at East Memorial. I'll see you soon."

Twenty minutes later a doctor came out of Olivia's room and approached him.

"Is she alright?" Peter asked first.

"Yes, she'll be fine. You can go in and see her now." The doctor said.

"Thank you so much." Peter side stepped the doctor and rushed into her room. She was awake and staring out the window sadly. "Olivia…"

She whipped her head around to face him and her face lit up. "Peter!"

He went to her bedside and enveloped her hand in his. "You have no idea how worried I was about you!"

"Well fainting isn't on the top ten list of ways to die, so I think we'll be fine," she said wryly. She was clearly beating herself up over the incident.

"Olivia, don't worry, it happens." Peter said and it sounded like a weak attempt even to him. There was a knock on the door and the pair turned to see the doctor standing in the entrance to the room.

"Is this a good time?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, sure." Olivia said apprehensively.

The doctor glanced down at his chart and read quickly. "It says here that the most probable reason for your fainting was malnutrition and exhaustion."

Olivia looked at him quizzically. "I've been tired lately, yeah, but I've been eating fine. In fact, I'm even getting fatter."

Peter snorted in disbelief.

"Well I'd certainly hope you were getting fatter." The doctor said.

Olivia's jaw dropped and Peter was more confused than ever.

"Ms. Dunham, it's perfectly normal to gain a little weight during a pregnancy-"

"A what?!" She almost screeched.

"Yes, please repeat that last part again." Peter said his eyes wide.

"Oh! You didn't know?" The doctor was a bit shocked but recovered quickly. "Congratulations Ms. Dunham, you're 2 months pregnant."

A/N: And the bomb has dropped :-) I hope you all liked it. Expect another update tomorrow!!! Thanks to Americanchick and Skate for reviewing that last chapter. This is for you guys!!


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia and Peter were both silent as they soaked in the information. Peter was the first to speak up.

"It's going to be okay, Olivia." Peter kissed the back of her hand that he was holding. "Everything is going to be okay."

Olivia's chin wobbled a bit before she schooled her face.

"Thank you doctor, could we get some time alone?" Olivia asked calmly. The doctor nodded and was about to leave. "If you'd like to do an ultrasound before you leave, you would be due for one around now anyways."

Olivia nodded, biting her lip anxiously and with that the doctor was out. She was so scared to look at Peter. Would he think she was trapping him? Or would this new development be grounds for running and never turning back? The thought made her calm façade crack and she sniffled. It was like he had read her mind.

"I'm not going anywhere, Olivia. Not ever." Peter said with conviction.

"I don't want you to think I'm trapping you though," Olivia said and she put a finger over his mouth when he tried to speak up. "I know how much you value your freedom and this," she gestured to her stomach, "is not helping that."

"If freedom is not having you in my life, than screw freedom. I just want you." Peter was pleading with his eyes for her to believe him.

She studied him with her brows creased and looked into his eyes for any sign that something was wrong, but he wasn't lying. "Oh, Peter." She sighed and leaned in closer to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "We never even talked about things like this – kids, the future, us."

"Well I'd say now would be a good time to start, don't you?" Peter smiled, trying to bring her mood back up. It worked of course and she nodded in agreement.

"But first, I have to talk to Walter." She straightened up and her cop face was sliding back into place.

"You mean – that counter-cortexiphan-"

"Well, I was on the pill, still am. Guess I'll have to stop that, but a warning that whatever he was giving me would cancel out the effects of the birth control would've been nice."

There was a knock on the door and Walter poked his head in. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Walter, come in." Olivia said, trying to keep calm. "Astrid!" The junior agent popped in as well and Olivia did smile this time. "Great! You can make sure Walter can't escape. I give you permission to shoot him if he tries."

Walter visibly paled and Peter snorted.

"That sounds a little harsh, 'Livia." Peter chuckled.

But Olivia ignored Peter. "Tell him, Walter. Tell him everything."

The tone in her voice sent chills down Peter's spine and he looked from Olivia to his father.

"Tell me what? Olivia, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"But Olivia, you said I didn't – "

"I said no such thing and you know it. I told you that it was your responsibility to tell him, but you had better make it soon. Well, it's been almost four months now and your stalling is up. Either you tell him or I will." Olivia was stern looking and her arms were crossed defensively.

"Okay, okay. I will." Walter paused and looked at Peter, eyes soaking in every detail in case it was the last he saw of him. "In August of 1984, my son got very sick. I-I spent days at a time in the lab researching for a cure, but it was no use. May 25th, 1985; my son died and I wasn't even there to hold his hand in the end because I needed to find the cure, but I never did and it was too late." Walter sobbed and covered his face.

"Walter, it's okay. I'm alive and I'm right here." Peter said reassuringly.

"Yes, _you_ are. But my son – my Peter is buried in a cemetery just outside of Boston." Walter paused. "When my Peter died, I was beside myself with grief and I searched for a way to go back in time to make sure you wouldn't get sick, but then stumbled upon the door to the other side instead. Belly and I argued for days over what to do with the new discovery and your mother and I had just fought over how horrible a father I was to you in the last year of my son's life. So, I decided to see you; the Peter from the other side. I just wanted to see you and maybe hold you, but I couldn't leave without you – I just couldn't."

Peter stood up and was backing away from Walter, shaking his head. "You _kidnapped _me??" Peter asked incredulously.

"I was a different man then, Peter. I couldn't see past my own grief of losing you." Walter was freely crying now.

"And you knew." He turned to Olivia, hurt written all across his face.

"I – you glimmered. That night we were supposed to go out for drinks. Your father begged for me not to tell you, so I gave him some time, but I couldn't face you and lie like that." Tear leaked down her cheeks despite her effort to keep them at bay.

"Four months; Olivia. Four months!" Peter turned and stared out the window, he couldn't watch her cry and stay mad and he needed to feel mad. "That's why you couldn't look at me."

"And it's why I got Walter to make the counter-cortexiphan. I couldn't live with the reminder that you would run." Olivia said, voice shaking only slightly.

"You still think I would run?" Peter asked, still not able to look at her. "Even now?" He ran a hand roughly through his hair and sighed. "I've gotta get out of here – now." Peter pushed past Walter and Astrid and out the door.

Walter tried to glare at Olivia, but when her chin began to wobble and sob broke free of her mouth his face softened.

"Damn hormones!"

*2 weeks later*

Olivia lay sulking in her bed unable to cry any more due to the emotional drain. She had already finished her paper work from the office and now wasn't sure what to do with herself. The sounds of Rachel and Ella wondering around her apartment calmed the wave of emotions threatening to overthrow her commonsense. She hadn't told Rachel yet, but it would probably become obvious given a couple more weeks. Baggy t-shirts only covered so much. It wasn't that she dreaded Rachel knowing, but she was happy letting this be her own secret for now.

There was a knock at the front door and she heard Rachel cross the living room to answer. Olivia listened carefully for words but only heard low mumbling. The front door shut and she heard her sister approaching her bedroom door. She gently knocked and let herself in without waiting for a response and shut the door behind her. Rachel had always sucked at hiding her emotions and now was no different. Worry and anger were warring on her face as she settled her gaze on Olivia.

"Peter is here." Was all she said. Olivia hadn't told Rachel why she was always crying and locked up in her bedroom, but when Peter hadn't come by in two weeks she had made her own conclusions and she was not happy with the younger Bishop.

Olivia's face lit up in panic, then happiness, and then back to panic. "I-I'm not sure…" Olivia's eyes welled up with tears again and she cursed under her breath.

"I'll just kick him out and tell him you don't want anything to do with him, okay?" Rachel said soothingly.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I just don't want him to see me like this and I think I'd only cry more. Could you ask him to meet me at Halls Pond tomorrow at noon?"

"Olivia – " Rachel started.

"Please, Rach?" Olivia's eyes pleaded with her younger sister and she sighed in defeat.

"Okay." She left and closed the door behind her. She heard more murmuring and then the crinkling of a bag. The front door opened and then shut. She heard Rachel coming back to her bedroom and she entered without knocking this time and left the door open a crack instead of shutting it behind her. In her hands were a Wendy's bag and a medium frosty. Rachel looked so confused as she offered the items to Olivia, who greedily took it from her. "Liv. Explain."

Olivia tried to give her sister the 'I have no idea what you mean' look, but Rachel only shook her head.

"Why is Peter bringing you food after not talking to you for two weeks?"

Olivia's shoulders sagged and she patted the space on the bed next to her. Once Rachel was seated Olivia took a deep breath and let it all out at once.

"I'm pregnant." She said. It was simple and sweet.

"You're what?" Rachel asked, swooning a touch from the shock.

"Please don't make me say it again, Rach. I'm still learning how to tell people." She took Rachel's hand and settled her palm on the small bump on her lower abdomen.

Rachel's eyes grew wide in surprise as she felt enough bump that she could barely palm it. "How far along?" She cleared her throat.

"Ten weeks now. I only found out two weeks ago."

"And that's why Peter hasn't been by? He ran when he found out??" Rachel's voice was rising slightly and she looked ready to beat Peter into next week if he was in the room.

"No! No, he was happy – I think. He had other things going on that caused him to run, but he's back, so that's good… right?" Olivia looked at her sister for reassurance.

Rachel knew what her sister needed to hear. She might not know it for truth, but if Peter made her a liar than she was going to hunt him down and shoot him with Olivia's gun personally. "Of course it is sweetie." And she hugged her older sister and gave her the reassurance that she had never had to give being the youngest. It had always been Olivia protecting her and now it was Rachel's turn and she wasn't going to let her down.

A/N: An emotionally charged chapter for sure Frankly this one is for you!


	8. Chapter 8

Peter kicked at a stone and watched it skitter across the sidewalk. He'd tried to sit and wait, but pacing just felt better. Peter glanced at his watch; 11:50. He had gotten there 30 minutes early just in case. He needed to see her and know that she was okay. He'd been stupid to run off, but he was emotionally stunned and hurt. It was a huge secret to keep from him after they had agreed to be honest with one another – or was it just him that had agreed? Looking back he couldn't remember her outright agreeing with him about the honesty clause and it made his stomach twist. Was there any other secrets? Peter shook his head as if to clear it. No. Him being from the other side had to be the only one. It wasn't like her to lie or keep secrets from him. He had spent the last couple weeks just driving from city to city. He'd originally headed out thinking to find a bar and drown himself, but he had just kept on driving and driving until he had subconsciously driven himself back to Boston; to her doorstep. So he had went and gotten some food and a frosty as a hopeful peace offering and took it to her. It was Rachel who'd answered the door and when she saw it was him she glared daggers at him. He felt tempted to check for his own pulse at her gaze, but stuttered out the reason he was there; to see Olivia. Rachel let him in but made him wait in the entry. When she had come back without Olivia, Peter's heart had dropped into his stomach and he could feel the blood draining from his face.

"She asked if you would meet her at Hall's Pond, tomorrow at noon." Rachel had her arms crossed and she looked like she'd rather shoot him then relay the request.

Peter nodded. "Okay. Could you give this to her?" He held out the bag of food and the frosty and Rachel eyed it skeptically.

"I guess." She took it from him and walked him to the door to let him out.

"How is she?" He couldn't help but ask. He had been worried sick over her and he just needed to know to hold him over until the rest day.

"Peter, she hasn't stopped crying for more than an hour at a time for the last couple weeks and she won't tell me what's wrong," Rachel had dropped her defenses and admitted these details to him. "I-I don't know what to do."

Peter's face crumbled as he stared at her hopelessly. He had to get out of there before he started crying. He never should have left her alone to deal with being pregnant. She hadn't known any sooner than him and she had to take it all in by herself.

Peter kicked another stone and watched as it skipped out and into the pond to sink. Scowling at his internal debate he looked up and saw her walking over to him. Her long blonde hair was blowing freely in the breeze as she approached him. She was wearing a pair of jeans and her leather jacket, open, with one of her FBI t-shirts underneath that was semi-snug on her slim frame. Any trace of a scowl disappeared from his face and Peter had to fight the urge to race up to her and hold her in his arms. As she got closer he noticed she had a small smile on her face and she practically glowed. Peter's heart began to flutter and he couldn't believe that she would ever want him. He couldn't curb the urge anymore and when she was close enough he pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her hair; breathing in her shampoo and that smell that belonged only to her.

"'Livia, I'm so sorry," he murmured into her hair. "I'm never going anywhere again."

Olivia chuckled at him and rubbed her face into his chest. "I'm not sure it's possible to never go anywhere." She sobered up a bit and she backed up from his embrace. "Peter, I really am sorry. I should've told you when I noticed Walter was stalling. I was just so worried you'd leave – "

"Olivia, I understand, really I do. I'm just sorry I left. I always intended to come back." Peter brushed a hand across her cheek. "You're my home, 'Livia."

Olivia couldn't contain herself anymore and she launched herself into Peter's arms and she held him like a woman drowning and he was the only lifeboat for miles. Peter heard her mumble something into his chest and he pulled away so that he could hear her.

"What was that?" Peter asked her gently.

"I love you, Peter Bishop, and if you ever leave again I swear I'll hunt you down and drag your ass back to Boston." She huffed with her finger pointed into his chest. Peter dipped his head down and captured her lips with his. Olivia gave a muffled squeak at first, but then she felt her eyes closing and body leaning closer to him. When he pulled away from her, she was still dazed from the kiss.

"I love you too, 'Livia." He murmured and he kissed her so that she would have no doubt of how he felt. Eventually they both needed air and the rested their foreheads against one another's, both smiling.

"I brought you something," Olivia said, moving a hand into her jacket pocket to pull out a slightly crumpled photograph. He took it from her and brought it up closer to his face.

"That's?" Words failed him as he gazed at the ultrasound picture of their baby.

Olivia nodded, biting her lip and smiling.

"He's perfect!" Peter exclaimed smiling so big his face was beginning to hurt.

"He?" Olivia laughed.

Peter only nodded and continued to stare raptly at the picture. "Wait – what's that over there?" He dropped the picture lower and pointed to the left side of the picture.

"That's our baby, of course!" Olivia laughed at him jovially.

"If that's the baby, then what is this?" Peter pointed to the other side of the picture, thinking he had gotten something confused.

"Our baby," she smiled and let it sink in.

"No!" Peter swayed on his feet. "Twins?"

Olivia gripped his shoulders to steady him and nodded.

"So not only did the birth control fail, it failed catastrophically." Peter laughed.

"You're not upset, are you?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Sweetheart, never." Peter smiled at her. "We'll just have to teach Walter how to change diapers."

Olivia snorted and laughed at the thought; her head falling back with laughter at the thought of trying to teach Walter how to change diapers using Gene or various scientific tools.

"So, have you talked to Walter yet?" She asked, sobering up some.

Peter nodded, "yeah, last night after I stopped at your place."

"And?" Olivia asked, taking his hands for reassurance.

"We talked. A lot." Peter paused and sighed. "I haven't forgiven him yet, but I think I can someday." He smiled down at her and glanced back at the picture.

"You can keep it," Olivia smiled at him. "I've got a couple more at home. This was just the one that I had taken to carrying everywhere with me."

"Thanks," he pocketed the picture and then moved his hand down to sweep his finger tips across her lower stomach. He could just make out the raised bump and he got goose bumps knowing that it was his babies making that bump. "Would you be interested in some walking and talking?" He held out his arm to her.

She looped arms with him and smiled. "Why I'd be delighted, Mr. Bishop."

They walked a few minutes before Peter spoke up. "So, how are we going to do this?" He motioned between them with his free hand.

"I don't know yet, but maybe we should take it one day at a time?" Olivia offered.

"Alright, how about where do you see yourself five years from now?" Peter chuckled.

"Am I being interviewed?" Olivia scoffed. "Well, up until a couple weeks ago I would've said I'd be doing what I was doing then; busting bad guys and putting mad scientists behind bars." She laughed. "I guess I knew I wanted to settle down someday, I just wasn't sure when and how that was going to happen. What about you?"

They walked a few steps in silence and Olivia was beginning to wonder if he'd heard her. "Honestly?" He asked, waiting for her response.

She nodded encouragingly.

"Before meeting you I was content being a nomad. Not necessarily happy, but content. But then you came skidding into my life going on about saving lives and being a part of something bigger than myself." Peter laughed at the memory. "And somewhere along the way of solving cases and chasing down bad guys, I fell for you hook, line, and sinker. I'm not sure where I'll be five years from now, but I know I want you there with me and the idea of Walter also being there is starting to creep me out less and less."

Olivia chuckled at him. If she were honest with herself she wouldn't mind Walter being in that picture of his either, even after all he had done.

"God, I can still see the way you just barged into that hotel and hounded and tricked me until I went with you." He smiled staring off into the distance. "You were such a pain in the ass!" They both laughed.

"Still am," she smiled proudly. Peter barked out a laugh and pulled her closer so he could place a kiss at the top of her head.

"Too right you are." He chuckled.

A/N: Too fluffy? Let me know in a review please :D Next chapter will have some drama and angst, scouts honor And I'll even update again tomorrow!!


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe he took me off field duty!" Olivia growled, pacing in her small office at the lab.

Peter had stopped trying to get her to quit pacing and just sat in her desk chair watching her go back and forth. He also knew better then to say anything until she had cooled down a bit. She finally fell into the couch dramatically and sighed.

"I'm happy for Astrid, I really am. I just don't sit still well." Olivia said, covering her face in her hands so that he could barely hear her.

"It'll be good for Astrid to get some field experience and at least he didn't take you out of the Fringe division all together." Peter reasoned.

"But I don't see why I can't still interview suspects and maybe just supervise raids – I'm not that fat that I can't do a little running." Olivia knew she was whining and that it wasn't going to get her anywhere, but she had never been one to ask something of others that she wouldn't do herself and now she was stuck on the side lines.

Peter got up from his place and joined her on the couch and put an arm around her waist. Olivia let her head drop to the side onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Peter," she sighed.

"It's okay, to be honest I'd be a little worried if you weren't upset about all this, but it's only four and a half months to go, plus maybe a little time off hopefully that we can spend time with our babies." He pressed a kiss into her hair and he felt her relax into him. "Besides, you are getting kind of fat." He was teasing her now. He brought his other hand to caress the very distinct bump that now took both Peter's hands to span across her stomach and his fingers couldn't quite touch.

Olivia snorted and playfully nudged him. "Well I'm going to go collect some files from headquarters. I'll see you tonight?" Olivia placed a chaste kiss on his lips and waited for his response.

"Of course," he smiled and captured her lips in a less-than chaste kiss causing her to moan into his mouth. She pulled away regrettably though and shook her head.

"I'm never going to make it there and back if you keep doing that." She whispered huskily.

"Then go," Peter forced himself to stand up and not continue. "Hurry, before I change my mind." He laughed as she stood as quickly as her stomach would allow and almost waddled out the door. _Sure, she could run._

It was Peter's turn to pace the living room of his and Walter's home. He'd gotten a call an hour ago about how there was a radio silent mission going down and the agent that was giving Olivia a ride home had gotten included and therefore Olivia had gotten included. Broyles assured him that Olivia would not be allowed out of the car or safety, but that did little to alleviate the stress Peter was feeling. Nothing was ever that easy with Olivia. Peter had begged for Broyles to tell him the location so he could go get her and bring her back to safety, but Broyles had declined his request and said that he would make sure she called when it was done.

He was just passing the sofa for again when his cell rang shrilly through the silence. Peter fumbled for his phone and nearly cried in relief when Olivia's name popped up on the tiny screen.

"Olivia, thank God!" Peter said.

"Uh, actually this is Agent Michael's." A male voice came over the line.

All the blood rushed from Peter's head and he felt like he was going to be very sick. "What happened? Olivia – is she-"

"She's fine. The medic wouldn't allow her near her cell phone so she asked me to call you for her so that you would know she's okay." Agent Michael's said.

"Medic??" Peter nearly yelled. Relief that she was alive warred with the anger at her being hurt.

"She saved a lot of lives today, Mr. Bishop. You should be very proud." The man said and Peter wanted to hit him so badly that if it was possible to do so through the phone he would've. "I'll have her home as soon as the medic is done with her." And then he hung up.

Peter wasn't sure what to do with himself while he waited to see with his own eyes that she was alright. He half wanted to go drink away his worries or just run. Running! That was it, he would go running until his legs couldn't hold him up anymore and he was too tired to think of anything. Peter hurried to change into something to run in and rushed out the door; eager to seek his mental release.

* * *

Olivia finally made it to the Bishop residence and to say that she was tired would've been the understatement of the century, but there was still some residual adrenaline coursing through her veins urging her to do something that made her feel alive. She had a very particular ex-con/scientist in mind and she grinned foolishly.

When she had gotten a ride with Agent Michaels it had been because she didn't want to have to drag Peter all the way down town just to give her a ride and she wasn't in the mood for a taxi so it seemed like a good choice. Michaels lived a few blocks away from Peter and he was heading home too.

But then he got the call.

A voice that sounded very much like Peter's sounded in her head telling her to get out of the car right then and just call him for a ride and that she would be safer doing that, but part of her wanted that little bit of action even if she was going to be stuck in the car or behind an armored vehicle. So she tagged along knowing she would only get to watch from the distance. But in the middle of the shootout Olivia watched in horror as four of the suspects doubled back and was almost completely behind them, cutting the SWAT team off from any protection or means of escape. It was instinct that made Olivia reach for her gun, turn completely away from the protection of the SWAT van, and then fire into the group of men attempting the sneak attack. They returned fire at her and before she could drop down and make herself a smaller target and Olivia felt a sting of pain in her left arm, but she ignored it and kept firing at the suspects. When there was a pause in the gunfire, Agent Michael's had dragged Olivia to the front of the vehicle where it was safest for the time being. The shootout diminished from there and the others were able to apprehend three of the fifteen shooters alive. Michaels had immediately rushed her over to an ambulance where they sat her down in the back and tended to her. She had apparently managed to get a solid bullet graze on her left arm and they had to pick out gravel from her hands and bandage them from when she'd scraped them trying to get around to the other side of the van. She knew she needed to call Peter, but the medic was adamant that she sit still while she was being bandaged up. So when Michaels noticed her agitation he offered to call for her. She smiled gratefully at him and handed him her phone.

Olivia let herself into the unlocked residence of the Bishop's and was nearly tackled upon her entrance. It was Walter, in absolute hysterics.

"Where's Peter?" He said, his voice panicked. "He's not here – there's no note; WHERE IS HE?"

A wave of panic washed over Olivia and she had to fight to keep her face neutral so she wouldn't freak Walter out anymore than he already was.

"Walter, relax. I know Agent Michaels talked to him just an hour ago. He can't have gotten far." Olivia reasoned while pulling out her cell. She had planned to call Broyles and have him put out an APB on Peter, but what if he had run of his own free will and didn't want to be found? She was torn between what to do when a very disheveled Peter came through the door way looking as if he had seen better days. "Peter!" Olivia nearly dropped her phone and she was almost mowed over by Walter who dove at Peter for a hug. Peter just rolled his eyes as his father squeezed the life out of him and refused to let go.

"I'm fine Walter, really." Peter grumbled. He patted the man on his back less then enthusiastically and then tried to peel him off without offending him.

"I thought you'd left for good this time," Walter mumbled, unable to meet his son's eyes.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me, Walter. I'm not going anywhere." Peter assured him.

Olivia smiled in relief at his words but when their eyes made contact over Walter's shoulder and he didn't return her smile, she knew she was going to get a talk of some sort. Her smile faltered and then fell. He must not want her anymore, she thought, her mind jumping to the worst of conclusions, already preparing her psyche for an all out emotional battle.

"Walter, why don't you go get some sleep. Olivia and I need to talk in private." Peter gently turned his father into the direction of his room and made his way to the kitchen without waiting for Olivia. He got a glass from out of the cupboard and filled it with water out of the sink and chugged it down in one go and then filled it again and repeated. When he finally turned, Olivia was sitting at the breakfast bar with her bandaged hands carefully folded on the counter top and her body hunched over in defeat. "What happened out there, Olivia?" His voice was flat and unfeeling and it scared Olivia more than any yelling he could've done.

Fighting to keep herself together and not fall apart in front of him, Olivia explained about the raid and what all had happened. When she had finished he moved from the sink over to her and lightly brushed her bandaged arm while his face screwed up in pain. Olivia fought not to flinch from him, but let him continue his inspection of her. He picked up each hand in one of his own and held them gently before placing them back down on the counter and backing away.

"Olivia, I'm not sure if I can I do this," he didn't specify what this was but they both knew. "I thought I understood what being with you entailed when it came to you and your job, but if I didn't know better I would think that you're trying to get yourself killed in the line of duty. I don't know if I can wait up every night wondering if you're alive and survived a raid when I know you think you're invincible."

"Peter, I don-"

But he shook his head stubbornly for her to be quiet and she closed her mouth. "I need to think about us for a little bit, Olivia, and whether or not I can deal with you throwing yourself into the line of fire every chance you get. I love you too much to watch you throw your life away."

"Peter, please, I-" Olivia's voice wavered as silent tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Olivia, I just need a little time to clear my head. I promise I'm not going anywhere and no matter what happens I want to be there for you and our children."

Olivia didn't want to hear anymore; didn't want to be there anymore. She quickly stood and ran out of the kitchen and out of his apartment. He called out after her but she wasn't going to turn back and she ran until the sound of her heartbeat was all she could hear and there was no one else around. Shaking from the loss of adrenaline she ducked into an alley and slid down the wall of a brick building and sat on the ground, hunched into a ball and cried as if she were dying because that was exactly how she felt.

Olivia lost all track of time as she stayed huddled in her ball and cried, unable to stop the full body shudders as her body tried to take in enough air as she sobbed it out. Eventually she must've cried every ounce of water in her body out because she just couldn't cry anymore. She reached in her coat pocket for her cell phone, but then realized she'd left it at Peter's and she wasn't going back – not tonight. Her body aching from sitting in one position for so long, Olivia barely made it to a standing position without falling back down. Deciding that a walk wouldn't kill her, Olivia wound her way through the back streets and made it home just as the sun was coming up.

Unlocking the door, she stumbled in and barely thought to lock it behind her as she continued on toward her room and collapsed into bed, thanking God Rachel and Ella were out of town visiting friends so that her sister wouldn't bitch at her. Sleep found her within moments of her head touching the mattress and her world was only darkness.

A/N: Angsty enough? Please feel free to tell me in a review :D Half naked Peter's to all who review!


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia woke to the sound of someone pounding on her front door and groaned. Reaching for a pillow she buried her head in it and tried to block out the noise. Whoever it was could wait until she'd gotten more than a couple hours of sleep. But the pounding didn't stop and she could've sworn her door was going to be broken down any minute if the pounding continued. Olivia threw the pillow away from her and rolled into a sitting position. She was going to _kill_ the person on the other side of that door. She half waddle-walked to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open – knowing full well the pissed look she had on her face. She was not prepared for one Peter Bishop to be on the other side of the door.

His face flashed through every emotion imaginable before settling on relief as he stepped inside and then hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Where the hell have you been, Dunham?" He clung to her and she could feel him shaking in fear or relief, she wasn't sure. "I searched for you all night – driving up and down every road between our places. God, I was so worried!" He kissed the top of her head and kept smoothing her hair down.

"I'm sorry, Peter," she murmured into his chest. She looked up at him and made sure their eyes were locked before she continued so he would know she was being honest. "I can't promise that while doing my job I won't get hurt – but I can promise to take every safety precaution in my power to come home every night safely. What I do is just me and you can either take all of that or none of it."

"Just promise me you'll think about your safety more before you go running after suspects and speeding across a shootout." He pleaded.

Olivia nodded, "okay."

Peter half laughed and swooped down to kiss her. Olivia's body melted into his as they kissed softly at first and then the need she had felt last night before all the shit hit the fan came racing back. She fisted his shirt into her hands and pulled him inside as they continued to kiss, the passion between them growing with each passing second.

They stumbled their way through the apartment and when they got into the bedroom Olivia turned Peter so that his back was to the bed and then pushed him by the shoulders onto the bed. He laughed until he realized she wasn't joining him on the bed. To answer his questioning look Olivia began to slowly undress. Teasing the buttons open to reveal her breasts, bursting to break free from the confines of her shirt. Peter all but drooled as she continued down with the buttons to expose her protruding stomach.

"Gorgeous…" Peter murmured as she slid the shirt back and off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He reached out to touch her but she took a step back smirking at him. She moved on to her pants, sticking her thumbs under the waist bandto unfasten the button and lower the zipper. Peter groaned in appreciation when her work pants hit the floor and stepped out towards him. He grasped her hips and pulled her down to straddle him and started to kiss and nip at her shoulders, moving closer to her chest.

Olivia's head tipped back and she moaned her pleasure out loud. She raked her fingers across his back and then brought them around the front of him to lift his shirt up and over his head. She began to work at his pants while he kissed the tops of her swollen breasts. His hands worked quickly with the clasp on her bra, releasing the creamy globes from their prison and kissed them tenderly; very aware that they were tender from the pregnancy.

Olivia scooted herself back and off him so he could remove his pants and boxers while she shimmied out of her panties. When they were both naked Peter backed up onto the bed with Olivia slowly crawling in after him. Peter beckoned her closer but Olivia shook her head, instead she knelt before him and slowly massage his thighs and hips, planting kisses where her hands touched. Peter's breathing was getting heavy as her lips and hands moved closer to almost painfully hard manhood. But her lips kept narrowly missing and Peter had to bury his hands in the sheets so as to hold back. He growled low in the back of his throat and frustration and Olivia only smirked at him.

"Please, 'Livia." He begged.

Smiling, she obliged him and kissed the tip of him gently before letting her mouth glide down the smooth hardness of him, taking him all in at once. Peter nearly yelled in surprise, but strangled it down and gasped her name instead. Olivia hummed her pleasure as she deep throated him and then pulled up only to lick her way down his length. Peter's hips jerked off the bed and Olivia chuckled at him. She kissed her way down his length and then enveloped him again with all her mouth and worked her mouth around him to draw out the sexiest noises she had ever heard from his lips.

"Olivia, please – I won't last if you keep doing that," he moaned as she rolled her tongue around him. Olivia stopped and then crawled her way up him, kissing up his stomach and then his chest until she made it to his lips and they kissed passionately, each devouring the other. Peter slowly rolled out from under her and rested his hand on her waist to keep her where she was. He knelt behind her rubbed her sides and moved down to that ass he loved so much and gently squeezed it before moving his right hand around to her front to cup her mound. Olivia gasped and bucked her hips back into his. Peter groaned when her backside made contact with his aching erection. He slipped a few fingers over her, just teasing and feeling outside causing Olivia to whimper and shudder under his touch in pleasure. Peter sat back enough so that he could slide his manhood over her center, teasing her and himself with what was going to happen.

"Peter, if you're not inside me this instant, I swear-" Olivia cried out in pleasure as Peter swiftly entered her, cutting off all words and the ability to speak. Peter groaned as he was enveloped in her heat and wasted no time in setting a leisurely pace that had Olivia rocking her hips back into his. The sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room and chorused the sound of their moans.

Peter reached around to the front of Olivia and deftly slicked his fingers across the spot he knew would make her fall apart and fall apart she did.

"Peter!" She came calling his name and shuttering around him. Peter was quick to follow her into the pleasurable abyss as he murmured her name as if it were a prayer. They both collapsed onto the bed with Peter spooning Olivia from behind, slowly rubbing soft circles on her stomach and kissing her bare shoulder.

"Mmm, I love you, 'Livia." He murmured into her shoulder; feeling like he never wanted to be anywhere else other than right here with her.

"Love you too," Olivia whispered, half asleep already.

Peter smiled at how adorable she was; a word he never would've associated with Olivia Dunham until they had begun their relationship. He never wanted this to end and that's when realization struck him.

"Marry me, Olivia." He whispered into her ear.

Olivia was definitely awake now. "WHAT?!" She squeaked.

"I think you know what I said judging by your response…" Peter said trying to stay calm.

"Peter, you don't mean it – take it back," Olivia said, her voice bordering on hysteria.

"Is it because I don't have a ring?" Peter asked sitting up so he could see her face.

She glared daggers at him.

"Okay, that isn't it. So, what is it, Olivia? What is so horrible about marrying me?" Peter asked, voice low and hurt.

Olivia turned to him and nestled her head into his chest. "Peter, I just don't know. I mean it's so quick and I think we have enough on our plate with the babies and still working cases – "

"That's bullshit, Olivia, and you know it."

Olivia sighed and pulled away from him. "Fine. I just imagined that if I were to marry it wouldn't be because I'm carrying the guy's babies. Maybe it's selfish, but I want to marry because what we have is special and not because of these." She pointed at her stomach.

"That's not why I want to marry you, Olivia. Even if you weren't carrying my children, I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you." Peter said softly.

"So you're saying that you would've proposed to me after only being in a relationship for four and a half months?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

"Of c-" But Peter caught Olivia's serious face. "Okay, I don't know – but I do know that I loved you before there were ever babies in the picture."

Olivia nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Just think on it, okay?" Peter leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "That's all I ask."

Olivia nodded solemnly and lay back down so that she could curl her body into his again. Despite her now racing mind, Olivia was asleep within minutes and Peter followed soon after.

"What do you mean my options are milking Gene or playing Beethoven's Aria in D Minor?" Olivia argued. It had not been a good morning for her. Peter had removed all traces of coffee from his place, her place, AND the lab and they were all feeling the ill effects of the lack of caffeine. Walter, who was struggling without having Astrid around, was getting frustrated with Olivia's lack of talent and stomach for his projects. It wasn't her fault the twins didn't like the smell of rotting flesh…

Walter huffed and paced back to his work table. "Well I don't see what else you could do in your limited condition and lack of knowledge on science." He said angrily.

Olivia grimaced. She didn't need another reminder of how useless she felt. Olivia was really beginning to resent being pregnant and the handicap status it came with. She was beginning to feel like instead of Olivia Dunham, FBI extraordinaire she was the woman carrying twin babies. Everyone treated her like she was fine china, and she was really getting tired of it. Mumbling under her breath about mad scientists, she made her way over to Gene since she doubted Walter would find her attempt at music amusing, and slowly lowered herself onto the stool beside Gene. She was about to attempt to milk Gene when she felt a sharp pain across her stomach that made her vision go black at the edges and she cried out.

Fear clutched at her heart as she thought of her babies. She was only six months along, it was too soon to be in labor so something had to have gone wrong.

"Walter!?" She called out and whimpered in pain as another jolt went across her stomach.

Walter came racing around the corner and when he saw her doubled over in obvious pain, all the anger she had seen rolling off him before disappeared.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" He rushed toward her and bent over her.

"Something-" she gasped in pain and tears leaked out of her eyes. "Babies – wrong. Call Peter!"

Walter ran and picked up the cell phone Peter had gotten him for Christmas and held down the speed dial for Peter.

"Hey Walter! We were just talking-" Peter started.

"Something is wrong with Olivia!" Walter shouted over Peter.

"What?!"

"She – She's in pain. So much pain!" Walter whined over the phone.

"We're on our way – I'm going to call for an ambulance to pick her up. Just stay with her and tell her I'm coming." Peter said, voice slipping on the panic edging into his voice. Peter hung up and immediately dialed for an ambulance to be sent there immediately.

Walter ran back to Olivia and paced around her, unsure of how he could help. "Peter said he's coming back now and he's sending an ambulance." He said, trying to appease her.

Olivia tried to take a deep breath and nod, but the pain came back and she could only gasp and whimper. Minutes passed and then Olivia heard the lab doors being slammed open and a flurry of steps.

"Walter?! Olivia?!" It was Peter and Olivia nearly cried in relief.

"Over here!" Walter shouted.

Peter quickly rushed into her vision as he knelt before her and cupper her face in his hands.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He murmured.

EMT's rushed in behind him and began to move him away as they helped Olivia onto a stretcher. Olivia's vision went in and out and when she saw Peter hovering over her stretcher she couldn't hear his voice clearly, but he glimmered just a touch around the edges. Olivia's face lit up in wonder for a moment.

"Glimmer…" she whispered before passing out.

A/N: Okay, I thought I'd already posted this, but guess not! Sorry for the wait!!


	11. Chapter 11

Peter almost jumped back in surprise and Walter turned as white as a sheet. When they raised her into the back of the ambulance Peter made to follow, but one of the EMT's stopped him.

"Sir, you can follow behind us, but we need the extra room to make sure she's okay." Peter wanted to argue but he didn't want Olivia to suffer for his stubbornness.

"O-okay, but what hospital are you going to?" Peter asked as they got ready to shut the doors.

"Memorial, we'll see you there." The EMT slammed the doors shut and the ambulance sped off not two seconds later.

"Everybody in the car!" Peter called out and hustled into the driver's side of the vehicle while Astrid climbed into the passenger side and Walter into the back without needing any further encouragement.

Once there Peter took to pacing the length of the waiting room, as they wouldn't allow him into the room with Olivia. On one such length he turned on Walter.

"Why would she say I was glimmering? She said I'd stopped glimmering before." Peter was speaking more out loud for himself, but he saw his father pale. "Walter, why is the glimmering back?"

"You don't understand, son. When Olivia came to me she said she'd do anything so that you would stop glimmering." Walter said.

Pieces of the puzzle quickly fell into place as Peter's face screwed up in horror and realization.

"In order for you to permanently become a resident on this side, you needed a biological tie, Peter." Walter reasoned, as if assuring himself.

"Did Olivia know what you put in that cocktail? Did she know you were trying to get her pregnant with my child?" Peter whispered harshly; wanting to scream and shout, but they didn't need the attention right now.

Walter shook his head and he even began to tear up.

"What exactly did you give her, Walter?" Peter asked angrily.

"Antibiotics to cancel any birth control, a concentrated mix of chlomiphene citrate to enhance ovulation, and tibolone." Walter said, slipping into indifferent scientist mode.

"What was that last one?" Peter jerked back from his father in horror. "Isn't tibolone used to increase sexual drive in women?"

"Fuck! Walter?!" Peter yelled. He couldn't help it. What they had was founded on some drugs his father had given her. She probably didn't even want him. It explained everything. Her practically falling into his arms that day at the crime scene for their first kiss and her practically jumping him that first time out in public. Peter was torn between crying and hurting the man who had done this to them.

"Are you here for Ms. Dunham?" A doctor in a lab coat was standing before them. Peter wasn't sure how he snuck up on him, but he nodded. "Ms. Dunham has had a brush with preeclampsia. It was a close call with the babies, but everyone is okay now. She'll need to stay in bed for at least three weeks and her stress levels need to be significantly lowered, so no work for the rest of her pregnancy."

Peter nodded distractedly; relieved that she and the babies were alright, but feeling conflicted with Walter had told him. He'd have to tell Olivia and he wasn't entirely sure of what her reaction would be. He knew she didn't like being controlled or manipulated and that was exactly what had happened. Running his fingers through his hair he sighed.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

The doctor nodded and pointed him in the direction of Olivia's room. Peter thanked the man and almost ran to the room. When he opened the door he felt all the air rush out of his lungs. His strong, determined, and independent Olivia looked so weak and frail laying in the hospital bed. Her eyes, although open, looked almost defeated and so exhausted, like she really had just been fighting for all three of their lives.

"Hey," Peter said, rushing to her side. "How're you feeling?" He took her hand that didn't have the IV in his and kissed the top of it.

"Like shit actually." She smirked weakly. "I guess I won't be able to be Walter's fake-assistant for awhile."

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "No, I think you'll be in bed for awhile first."

"When can I get out of here?" Olivia asked.

"They didn't say, but I'll ask next time the doctor comes around. You just worry about resting and getting better." Peter tried to give her a reassuring smile. "And how are my sons?" He stood up from his seat and kissed her stomach, earning him a bump in the chin from the baby.

Olivia laughed lightly. "I don't think _she_ appreciates being called a boy."

"I think that was a roundhouse kick! Did you feel that??" Peter said in awe. "He's going to be strong, just like his mother." Peter looked at her adoringly.

"I don't know; her father is pretty strong too." Olivia smiled at him and Peter felt his heart flip in his chest. He couldn't tell her now. She was too fragile and the doctor did say she needed to lower her stress levels. He would wait until she was at least off bed rest. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, 'Livia, you've earned a break."

Olivia smiled weakly at him and her eyes drifted shut as she stopped fighting off sleep.

"You know we could just let the doctors tell us whether or not they are boys or girls or any combination." Peter said teasingly while he brought Olivia some toast lathered in butter and strawberry jam. They had been back and forth to the hospital every two weeks for regular check ups since the scare two months ago and the doctor kept offering to tell them what the genders were but Olivia was adamant.

"How many combinations of boy/girl are there with two babies?" Olivia laughed and took the proffered toast. "Besides, where's the surprise in already knowing?" She took a giant bite of the toast and watched him expectantly from her seat on their living room couch.

"Well, we'd know how to decorate the spare bedroom for one." Peter offered.

"What so if they're girls we paint it pink and boys, blue?" Her face scrunched in distaste. "I didn't realize you were so traditional, Peter."

"Okay, that was a bad example, because really I don't care about color schemes, but what about clothes?" Olivia's mouth opened to argue still filled with toast but Peter interrupted her, "okay, I get it. There is no real reason to need to know, but I'm dying to know!" He whined.

Olivia giggled at him as she popped the last bite of toast into her mouth.

"At least tell me if we're doing a nursery at each of our places or if you've succumbed to common sense and decided to move in here since most of your things are already here." He smiled charmingly at her and she frowned at him.

"Common sense?" Her brows furrowed but before she could say another word Peter kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Olivia, two babies are a lot of work and it's going to be hard with two of us. I can't even imagine taking two on by myself and don't tell me you can." Peter said calmly. "At least try it on a probational basis. Maybe until the kids are 6 months old and if you want to move out, I won't stop you and I'll help with kids' room, but at least give this a shot." He gave her a pouting look that made Olivia giggle.

"For the record, I was going to say 'yes' before that whole speech." Olivia smirked at him.

Peter leaned over and kissed her again, but this time he deepened it and she moaned into his mouth, wanting more. She was about to push him onto the couch to have her way with him when he pulled away.

"Wha-" She started.

"No way, doctor's orders are nothing to get you worked up and I know what I do to you is the very definition." Peter grinned at her and she slugged him none too gently in the arm.

"This isn't fair." She pouted.

Peter laughed at her. "It's only been two months, 'Livia."

"Yes, but then there's the month left and another month I have to wait after they're born."

"From what I keep hearing, you'll probably want that month off." Peter kissed her forehead and got up from the couch.

Olivia continued to pout, leaning back into the sofa. "I'm not sure I want to do this pregnancy thing again," Olivia sighed wistfully. "Don't get me wrong – I love these babies already and I'm glad I'm going through this with you, but I really miss seeing my feet."

Peter laughed at first, but then realized this was the opening he had been waiting for. "Do you mean that, Olivia?" He looked at her imploringly.

"Oh yeah, I miss my feet more than I ever thought I would." Olivia chuckled.

Peter shook his head, "you know what I mean. Are you happy that it's me fathering your children?"

Olivia tried to hide the shocked look on her face at his insecurity, but it was hard. "Peter, of course I am!" She went to lean into him and he scooted further away. "Why? Are you not?" She couldn't keep the pain out of her voice.

"No! I only want you and if I ever considered having kids, I would've wanted it to be with you, 'Livia." She looked at him uncertainly and he took her hands in his own. "I have to tell you something, Olivia, and I need you to stay as calm as you can and remember that I love you. No matter what, I love you."

Olivia's eyes shown with worry and concern, but she nodded slowly.

"Okay, you know the counter-cortexiphan Walter gave you when all this started?" Peter asked, trying to ease into the conversation. When Olivia nodded again, he continued. "Did he ever tell you what he put in that mix?"

Olivia thought back and slowly shook her head, but then she began to turn white as sheet. "It didn't hurt our babies did it? They're okay, right? I mean all the visits with the doctor he said they were okay-"

Peter put a finger to her lips to keep her quiet. "Olivia, they're fine. It didn't affect them."

Tension fell from Olivia as her shoulder drooped in relief and she let a large breath out. "Okay, then what's wrong, Peter?"

"The mix he gave you had antibiotics, chlomiphene citrate, and tibolone." Peter said slowly.

"Okay, I don't know those last two are, but the first one explains why we're here today, Peter." She said acknowledging his words.

"Chlomiphene citrate is used to help women who have trouble conceiving and tibolone essentially revs your hormonal urges up." Peter explained and he kept her hands in his, soothingly running a thumb across her knuckles for when it sank in. Olivia's face stayed confused for a few more seconds before realization hit.

"No…" Olivia whispered. "But- we-" She couldn't continue just stared at him in horror.

"Walter knew that I would need a biological tie on this side to keep me here." Peter said, not quite defending his father, but needing to explain to her Walter's 'why'.

"And- And I told him I'd do anything! Oh Peter, I'm sorry!" Olivia crumbled in on herself and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What?!" Peter asked incredulously.

"I wish he would've told me, but I'm not so sure my decision would've been different. I'd like to think it would be, but Peter I was so desperate and scared that you would disappear like that building. But- maybe if I'd known we could've told you and you could've chosen who you really wanted to be with instead of getting stuck with me."

"Olivia! I love _you_. I want to be with _you_!" Peter sighed dramatically. "Even before Jacksonville – before all this glimmering shit; I wanted to be with you. You're the only woman I've ever met that has made me feel the way I do. You drive me absolutely insane but it only makes me love you more. Although I do wish someone would've told me about this whole glimmering mess at the beginning." Peter cracked a wry grin. "I guess, I just want to know; before the counter-cortexiphan, did you still want me?"

"Peter, I haven't been taking that for quite some time and we've still been… having crazy amounts of sex." Olivia said gently.

"But that was all after drugs," Peter sighed.

"Up in that tower, when we were just waiting for a building to disappear, I wanted to kiss you with every fiber in my being. And even after when we were going to go out for drinks, I wanted that night to end with both of us in one bed together. And don't even get me started on all the fantasies that you had a starring role in before that case even made it to our attention!" Olivia joked on the last emphasis.

Peter couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face if he tried. "So you're okay with this? Knowing Walter had plotted to get you pregnant with my child?" Peter asked, needing to know for sure.

"Hell no! But, I am happy we're together and as dysfunctional as this family can be, I'm happy to be a part of it." Olivia smiled sweetly at him.

"When did you become the voice of optimism and wisdom?" Peter scoffed.

"I always have been; you just never listen." Olivia said in a sickly sweet voice that made Peter laugh. "Look, I never thought I'd say this, but could we go do some shopping – I mean, for baby stuff and all? I'm getting these urges to clean and prepare for these babies and I want to escape this house."

Peter smiled fondly at her. "It's called nesting, 'Livia. The mother's urge to prepare for her offspring's arrival and yes, we can go shopping but on a couple conditions."

"Okay, what are they?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"One, we take frequent breaks for sitting and eating. Two, you don't carry anything or even push the cart. And three, I pay for everything." Peter listed on his fingers.

"Those seem a bit extreme, but if it means escaping the confines of this place, where do I sign?" Olivia sighed exasperatedly.

They ended up enlisting both Walter and Astrid's help in the shopping endeavor and after four stores and six breaks, and Olivia loathed to admit it, but she was exhausted and aching. It was hard to carry around an additional 50lbs when she had been doing bed rest and a limited number of small tasks around the Bishop house for the last couple months. Peter must have noticed too, because he guided her up the stairs and she never argued once when he ushered her into their bed.

Peter watched as she fell asleep within moments of her head touching the pillow and covered her with a light blanket. Wanting to stay and watch her sleep and maybe take a nap himself, Peter turned away and left the room, because he had Walter to keep an eye on and a bedroom to build. Lucky for Peter, Walter wanted to help him with the bedroom because Astrid had a date that night that she wanted to get ready for so it was just the two of them left to painting and cleaning out the third bedroom.

Five hours later and they had just finished cleaning the room so it was spotless and they had finished painting the two accent walls that each crib would be set up against. They had gone with a deep olive green for one wall and a burnt orange for the other. Together and oddly quiet, Peter and Walter made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen for a much deserved dinner when the smell of chicken and rice wafted it's way across their path. They followed into the kitchen where Olivia was maneuvering her way around stirring food on top of the stove and also taking a few chops at some vegetables that she was tossing into a large bowl. Peter smirked lovingly at the image and felt even more compelled to marry this amazing woman before him. Not because he was the man and she was the woman, ironically bare foot and pregnant, cooking him dinner, but because she never ceased to amaze him. He'd met the brave and fearless Olivia who would put her life on the line to save people she didn't even know. Then there was the Olivia had a thing for numbers and faces – never forgetting either. But the domestic Olivia who cooked and was nurturing was still a little new to him and he was loving every moment of it. He quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, not quite able to reach around her anymore and placed a soft kiss on her exposed neck.

"Mmmm, Raul, you know Peter's home. We can't be seen together right now." She murmured breathily.

Peter smiled into her neck as he kissed her again. "Well then I'll be sure to be extra quiet while I ravish you, my sweet Olivia."

Olivia let out a breathy laugh and leaned back into his embrace.

"Can I help with anything?" Peter asked, kissing along her jaw line.

"I can think of several things you can help with and none of them involve cooking." Olivia turned so she could kiss him soundly, but caught sight of Walter still standing in kitchen entry and she nearly jumped a foot. "Walter!"

"Don't mind me, Olivia. I can keep quiet." He sang cheerfully.

Olivia shook her head in annoyance and pointed for Peter to chop vegetables for the salad while she took care of the stove. When Walter realized he wasn't going to get any kind of show he moseyed back into the living room and turned on the television.

Peter and Olivia finished making dinner in companionable silence and after the table was set, Peter called Walter in. They all sat around the table and ate while Walter went on about human gestation process with multiples.

A/N: So to make up for the not finishing this before 'Peter' aired I've made this chapter almost twice as long as the others before it! I'd like to promise that I'll finish this before this Thursday's episode, but my next few days are so packed it isn't funny So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to my suffering muse, Americanchick; the constant review support from Skate, HanAce88, PessiRom and ElleThom (hey that kinda rhymed!) and to Boa Pergunta who read this all in one go – you are a braver soul than most and I'm sorry for the lack of sleep!


	12. Chapter 12

*Two weeks later*

"Olivia, just say the word and I'll stay, really." Peter begged, kissing her hands as they stood in the doorway to the Bishop residence.

"You know I can't. Broyles needs you and Astrid to check this lead out. It's supposed to be a big one. Walter and I will be just fine." Olivia assured him.

"But what if you go into labor?" Peter asked, not willing to give up just yet, even though his bags were packed and in the car waiting with Astrid. He really didn't want to leave Olivia home with his father.

"Even if I do, the doctor said it would probably take several hours, if not a day for anything real to happen so we can call you and you can speed back." Olivia rested her head against his chest, letting the thrum of his heart beat lull her into security. "You'll only be a few hours away; not across the world."

Peter nodded, but his face was still tight with worry. Olivia kissed him and let him feel the love she had for him in the kiss. When they broke apart Peter couldn't help but smile.

"I knew you'd use that kiss against me someday." Peter whispered huskily.

"Well you can look forward to me using it a lot more, but you have to go then come back for it to work." Olivia smirked saucily. Peter grudgingly smiled and gave her one last kiss before climbing into the car with Astrid. Walter and Olivia waved goodbye from the front porch until they turned the corner.

"Come now, my dear. The heat is just sweltering out here and I've just thought of an ingredient I haven't tried adding to perfect my chocolate malt." Walter shuffled into the house, guiding Olivia inside as her eyes stayed fixed on the corner they had turned around. Olivia waddled into the house and went straight up to the new nursery. She liked being in there to think.

Olivia tidied the blankets and reorganized the baby supplies for the tenth time in the last week. This "nesting" thing was really taking over her being. Olivia rubbed her lower back and winced. Her back had been preventing her from getting some serious sleep for the last few days and it was frustrating. She could hardly sit without it hurting her so she just walked and paced. She waddled to where she had set her book by the crib and settled onto her rocking chair to read. Olivia only made it through a few pages in the couple hours before Walter called up the stairs that dinner was ready. Waddling down she navigated the familiar hallways and rooms since she couldn't see the floor before her due to her enormous state.

Once in the kitchen she took a seat and saw that Walter had twice as much food as they needed laid out on the table. Her stomach flipped in a turn of nausea and Olivia swallowed and took some deep breaths to calm herself down. There was no way she was going to make it to the bathroom in time to be sick if she did. She contemplated eating some of the food because her babies needed it, but then decided it against it. She would've had to gag it down at this point.

"I'm sorry, Walter. I don't think I can eat," she covered her mouth and swallowed down the bile threatening to rise. Just then Olivia's phone rang and she answered, already knowing who it would be.

"Hey Peter!" Olivia smiled.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Peter asked nervously.

"I'm fine! Honest. I just waddled around and read some. It's been very boring," she emphasized dramatically.

Peter chuckled, "alright, could you put Walter on?"

"Sure," Olivia handed the phone to Walter and tried to sum up the nerve to eat. She saw Walter nodding.

"No. Peter, she won't eat!" Walter said and Olivia groaned. He was going to freak Peter out for nothing. "She does look a little pale." Walter ducked his head under the table and came back up just as quickly. "And her feet look especially swollen." He was nodding again and Olivia wanted to argue with him but then she felt a twinge across her abdomen. She must've made a face because Walter was asking her questions.

"It's nothing, Walter. Honest." She said defensively. "I'm just feeling a little tired." She got up from the table and made her way to the bedroom where she laid out on her side. She heard Walter's voice from downstairs, still talking to Peter but then she drifted off.

It felt like she had only been asleep for a few minutes when her body seized in pain centered around her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes as the pain lasted about half a minute and then it was just gone. Olivia was so confused and relieved that the pain was gone. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 2:32 in the morning. Thinking that she had just dreamt it she began to slip into a dream state again. Except it happened again and Olivia's face screwed up in pain. It was 2:45 now. 13 minutes apart. Shit. Olivia rolled out of bed when the pain finally subsided and made her way downstairs to where her phone was. She found it on the table where Walter had left it and quickly dialed Peter's number.

"'Lo?" Peter's voice came over the line groggy with sleep.

"Peter – it's me, I think-" But then the contraction hit again, almost doubling over. Olivia gasped for air and whimpered with the pain. Distantly she heard Peter calling her name from over the phone. She glanced at the clock. "Shit, Peter, they're 10 minutes apart." She groaned.

"What??" Peter nearly yelled over the phone. "I'm on my way, hang in there sweetheart. Is Walter awake?"

"No, I don't think so. Please just get here, Peter." Olivia said, voice choking up.

"I will. I'm going to let you go so I can go wake Astrid and we'll be on the road in minutes." Peter said, clearly already getting ready if the noises in the background were any indication. "I love you, 'Livia."

"I love you too," she said and they hung up. Olivia began the slow waddle to Walter's room when another contraction hit. This one ripped a small scream from the back of her throat, though she fought it, and she had to grip the edge of the kitchen doorway so she wouldn't collapse. Her vision darkened at the edges and Olivia took slow deep breaths so that she wouldn't pass out.

Walter must've heard her because he was shuffling toward her from his room/dining room looking concerned.

"Olivia, dear, is something wrong?" Walter said, stopping with in a foot of her.

Olivia shook her head. "I think it's time Walter."

"Time for what? Breakfast isn't for another," he glanced at the wall clock. "Seven hours. I guess I could make you some leftovers if you're hungry."

"No – Walter! The babies. It's time for them to be born." She growled in frustration.

Walter looked at her clearly confused, and then realization struck home. "The babies! Of course!"

"I think I'm going to have to call an ambulance, but do you think you can help me to the couch?" Olivia asked.

Walter shook his head. "It's better for you to sit here on the linoleum dear, trust me. I don't want to get any amniotic fluid on the sofa."

Olivia was ready to hit the man but finally gave in. She just wanted to sit for Christ's sake. He helped her to sit against the kitchen wall facing in and she dialed for an ambulance. When someone finally answered she explained the situation.

"I'm sorry mam, but we don't have a vehicle nearby and most of the ambulances are already out to get someone and with that crash on I-94 - it's going to take them some time to get there." The lady said calmly.

"Some TIME?!" Olivia snapped and then a contraction hit her and she nearly broke the phone in her grasp. "Okay-okay, please just hurry!" Olivia hung up and noticed that Walter had left the room. "Walter? Walter?!" She was beginning to panic. She didn't want to be alone.

He came rushing around the corner and into the kitchen with an old duffle back and a kids crayola box filled with markers. Olivia heaved a sigh of relief that he was back.

"Walter, what are doing?" Olivia asked weakly.

"Over the last few weeks I've been collecting everything we would need to deliver these babies here and I'm just gathering it all." He said casually.

"WHAT?! Walter I am not having my children on this kitchen floor! No way – no how!" Olivia gasped as another contraction hit.

"There five minutes apart now, and my calculations are correct, you'll be going into labor in ten to twenty minutes." Walter said, setting down the duffle and marker box nearby her and left the room again.

Olivia was about to yell after him when her phone rang. Fighting off the panic and fear she answered.

"Hello?" She winced as the most recent contraction faded.

"Olivia! We're on the road now and we're speeding toward you. How are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Not good! Walter thinks he's going to deliver our children on the kitchen floor! And the ambulance can't get here and-" But Walter took the phone from her and started talking to Peter.

"Hello, this is your father; Walter Bishop – oh yes, of course you know. Are you driving?" Walter waited. "Good! Because I'm going to need you to talk Olivia through this when she goes into labor."

Olivia heard Peter yelling over the phone and she grinned; glad she wasn't the only one to think his idea was insane.

"But Peter, her contractions are five minutes apart and getting stronger. And that ambulance isn't near by. Don't worry I have all of the necessary tools here at home – she'll be in good hands!' Walter said jovially as if he helped birth a hundred babies before tonight. "Let me at least check how far she is dilated and we'll go from there." Walter pushed on the speaker button and set the phone nearby.

"Please tell me he didn't talk you into this crazy idea, Peter…" Olivia said, fear now taking over.

"Olivia, I don't like it any more than you do, but as insane as it sounds – it's safer for him to deliver the babies than to drive you to the hospital." Peter reasoned, trying to keep the fear out of his voice for her sake.

"We can call…" Olivia thought hard for someone – anyone, but came up with nothing. "Peter, I'm scared." She said weakly. Flashbacks of the Jacksonville case surface and they both smiled weakly.

"I know I'm not physically there but I'm not hanging up this phone until I'm in that room with you, 'Livia." Peter said, trying to assure her.

Olivia nodded, her eyes welling with tears again.

"Olivia, dear, I need you to remove the bottoms." He motioned toward her pajama pants and Olivia groaned. She was never going to be able to look him in the face again.

"It's okay, 'Livia – I'm right here." Peter's voice echoed in the kitchen.

"Okay." Olivia said shakily as she carefully removed her bottoms, glad that she had worn one of Peter's oversized shirts to bed. Walter left the room and came back a minute later with two packaged paper sized boxes. She looked at him quizzically when he set the boxes beside her and got a marker out from the crayola box. He quickly scrolled out 'BABY 1' on one box and 'BABY 2' on the next. Olivia began to hyperventilate at seeing him prep each box with a soft towel. "Oh God, oh God, oh God…" she murmured and another contraction swept over her and she bit her lip trying not to scream out.

"Olivia!" Peter's voice was panicked over the phone.

It was like reality hadn't hit her until the boxes were set aside beside her. She was going to be giving birth, without Peter and with Walter as the doctor. This was not how they had planned it.

"I can't do this! I just can't!" Olivia cried. "Can we just stall them until Peter get's here? Please, Walter." She begged, voice cracking from the tears.

Recline back a little on those pillows, dear, and we'll see how far along you are," Walter said soothingly.

Olivia obeyed and laid back, propping her knees up and then letting them fall to the side like he mimicked. Biting her lip, Olivia looked up at the ceiling and away fro the man settled between her legs inspecting parts of her she'd never wanted him to see.

"Peter, could you please talk – about anything, I don't care. Just talk." Olivia said trying to stay calm.

"Okay – ummm, the case here turned out to be a real bust. I guess it was just a couple of teenagers looking to hook up but didn't want to be caught."

Olivia actually chuckled.

"Alright, you're seven centimeters along." Walter's head came up from crest of her oversized stomach.

"WHAT?!" Both Peter and Olivia yelled. Another contraction found Olivia in that moment and she cried out in pain.

"Oh God, oh God – Peter I never should have let you leave. I'm sorry. You're never leaving anywhere with out me again." Olivia grunted through the pain.

Peter fought not to laugh as he had something very similar almost seven months ago. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're going to be fine."

"Peter's right, I've seen at least a dozen rats give birth in the lab and although it looked painful, they were all fine afterwards." Walter said smiling.

"Walter – please tell me rats are not the only experience you've had with the birthing process?" Olivia said, voice filled with pain.

"Well, I did read that one article on cows as I think it would good for Gene to have a protégé and experience motherhood." Walter rambled.

"Oh God! Peter, get your ass back here now!" Olivia half yelled in panic.

"Astrid! FASTER!!" Peter yelled. Olivia could here her assistant in the background.

"Peter, I'm already going 85!" She reasoned.

"Well turn on those damned sirens and go faster!" Peter argued.

Walter just ignored the panicked couple and prepared himself for Olivia's eventual labor. Olivia had two more contractions, each a couple minutes apart before Walter deemed her ready to start pushing.

"Walter – I don't want to push. I want to wait!" Olivia argued through the pain.

"Well whether you want to wait or not baby number one is ready to come out. It's already crowning." Walter said, staring down at her.

"Peter!" Olivia cried out in fear.

"On the next contraction, you need to push Olivia." Walter said with authority.

She nodded through the tears and no sooner did she accept that she was going to follow this crazy man's orders than a contraction hit her and she pushed. She could feel the pressure building until it just stopped and she Walter's head pop up.

"We've got a head!" Walter exclaimed. Olivia nearly cried in relief when another contraction hit her and she screamed in pain while she pushed. "Yes, yes! Keep going Olivia." Walter said encouragingly.

"You can do this 'Livia. You're the strongest person I know." Peter said through the phone.

The sound of a child crying echoed off the kitchen walls as Olivia slouched back in exhaustion.

"It's a boy!" Walter cried joyfully. He cut the umbilical cord and did a quick check of vitals. "He's perfectly healthy!" Walter deemed. Walter set him into the box labeled 'BABY 1' and wiped him a little clean.

Olivia cried in relief and she could hear Peter choking up over the phone. "I told you – boy! Astrid – I've got a son!" Peter half laughed and cried. "You did wonderfully, 'Livia. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit!" She half cried. "I have to do that again?"

"Assuming you would like the second baby, then yes." Walter said checking her over. "This one's head isn't down so I'm going to have to go in and adjust it so it can come out."

"Go in?!" Olivia nearly screeched, but her protests were cut short and she whimpered in pain.

"We're only 30 miles out, Olivia. Hang in there." Peter said.

"Alright, dear, ready for baby number two?" Walter asked.

Olivia shook her head but obediently pushed when a contraction hit. After 30 seconds of gasping and attempting the breathing exercises she learned in the class, Olivia slouched back in exhaustion again.

"Walter, I'm so tired – so very tired and weak." Olivia murmured through the dissipating pain.

Walter got up and came back with a mug of steaming liquid. "Drink this, it will help give you a little energy."

Olivia sipped at the burning tea and let it slide down her throat. She quickly set it down when another contraction came along though and she pushed. A few pushes down the line, Olivia began to feel a little more awake and on the fifth push the second baby's head came out.

"Another head!" Walter yelled excitedly.

"You're doing great, 'Livia." Peter's optimistic voice came over the phone.

"One last push, Olivia. You can do this." Walter said. She nodded and when the pain started she pushed again, grunting with the effort and when the pressure that was building up in her lower abdomen released, she fell back again, ready to pass out. Sharp cries erupted from the newest addition and Olivia cried at hearing them.

"Another boy!" Walter half cried. He cut the cord and checked the baby over and deemed him healthy. He gently set the second baby into his box and went back to baby number one. Picking him up, he handed him over to Olivia, who was freely sobbing now.

"Two sons!" Peter cried out happily. "Olivia, I love you so much. You did great, sweetheart."

"Peter – he's so beautiful…" She said in awe. "He looks just like you." Just then the baby's eyes opened and it was like all the pain disappeared. "He's got green eyes, Peter, and he's so very perfect."

"He's probably hungry, dear. I still need to remove the placentas and make sure you're okay though." Walter said, tears freely falling down his cheeks. He was a grandfather! This was one of the happiest moments of his life.

Olivia nodded, not really caring what he was saying at the moment. She only had eyes for her son. It took a few minutes for the baby to latch on, but when he did he was hungry and eager. When baby number one had had its fill Walter exchanged him for baby number two who was already looking around, quite curious. Olivia choked on a sob.

"Olivia, what is it? What's wrong?" Peter's voice was panicked.

"Our second son is perfect too – if you don't count the third arm," Olivia half laughed and sobbed.

"Third what?!" Peter yelled over the phone.

Olivia and Walter both laughed at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Olivia laughed. "He's beautiful and so curious. He's got your green eyes, too." The second baby was halfway through his first feeding when the front door burst open to reveal Peter and Astrid.

"Olivia?! Walter?!" He called.

"In here, son!" Walter said loudly.

Peter skidded into the kitchen to see most of the floor covered in blood, two paper boxes marked for each baby, a bucket of blood and thicker things, and some bloody tools lying around. His mouth gaped open and he about panicked some more until he saw a sleeping Olivia up against the wall with his baby held close to her chest, feeding until its heart's content.

"Here, this is your first born." Walter handed him the baby and Peter broke down all over again. Olivia had been right. He was prefect in every way. The baby reached out with his tiny fist toward Peter and he let him hold his finger. Tears were now freely running down his cheeks. This baby was already so strong.

"Astrid, I want you to meet my son." Peter turned toward the shell shocked agent and held the baby so she could see.

"Oh Peter! Look he's already got your eyes and nose!" Astrid whispered. "Aren't you just the cutest baby alive!" She cooed and wiggled a finger at the baby. The baby promptly grabbed at the dancing digit and held fast. Astrid giggled and cooed some more. When she was done, Peter moved to sit down beside Olivia, still holding his son. He gently rubbed her arm and whispered her name.

"Hey, 'Livia."

Peter smiled broadly as her eyes sleepily opened.

"You made it," she whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, finally." He chuckled. Olivia smiled up at him through her grogginess.

"So what are we going to name them?" Olivia asked through a deep yawn.

"Well, I really like the name Aaron," Peter said, looking down at their first son.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "How about Aaron Walter Bishop?"

They both looked over at Walter who was listening and watched the older man tear up.

"The three of us wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Walter," Olivia said with compassion, gazing admirably at the man she had become to think of as a second father.

Peter nodded through his own tears of appreciation. "Aaron Walter Bishop, it is then. What about him?" He nodded toward the baby in her arms.

"What do you think about the name Brennan?" Olivia asked, running her hand gently over the baby's head.

"Brennan Robert Bishop?" Peter half asked and offered.

"Perfect," Olivia whispered and kissed the top of little Brennan's head.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Astrid excused herself to go and answer it. Soon after, paramedic rushed into the kitchen.

"Well it's about time," Olivia sighed.

A/N: And that's it folks! Just an epilogue away from completion. I hope this was worth the wait and that no one died in the anticipation of this chapter, lol. A heartfelt thanks to Americanchick for pre-reading all of this and letting me use her for idea bouncing! To Boa, I hope I added enough Walter moments to make you happy! A big thanks to Skate and PessiRom for being so dedicated and reviewing so often! To sandsun, I know exactly what you mean – half of my stuff is written while at work during off moments when Polivia stuff strikes me. Frankly! I know exactly what you mean – don't tell my fiancé, but Peter is just such a heart throb, Olivia is crazy for holding out this long, lol. And I promise to include some smut in the next chapter for you, madmerica. It wouldn't be an oranfly-fic with out loads of smut. Oh! And Ellethom, tag! You're it!


End file.
